Demon's Child
by Wei Wu Wei
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is going to get a surprise in the form of a young girl.. Very soon. His mate is sending their daughter to him and it's going to be his job to teach her the more gruesome aspects of demonhood. The only problem is that little Natasha Michaelis absolutely hates Ciel, but that won't last long or at least that's what everyone hopes.
1. Chapter 1

_If you made it this far, then that means my summary was successful and I convinced you to read the first chapter of my story. Thanks for stopping by, and with luck, you'll enjoy this small starter prologue. If not.. Then I still managed to make you open this up, so HUZZAH!  
_

* * *

"But I don't want to spend a decade with my father," a young girl whined to her mother, picking off a white rose's fluffy petal. Natasha was a child of sixty, in demon years that made her prepubescent. They were both wearing similar white dresses, lounging peacefully at the edge of an obscure lake, somewhere in India.

Dark magenta colored eyes narrowed at her, "He hasn't seen you since you turned forty, I think it'd be good for you to stay with him for a while. That obviously implies a list of requirements I will make for you in the meantime. Learn as much as you can from Sebastian and as soon as you think you're ready to come home, I'll test you on everything you've learned." She let out a small chuckle, "Besides, your sisters have been dying to take you shopping for English clothes."

"My _half_-sisters are rowdy and ostentatious," Natasha grumbled. "English clothes? Does that mean he has a contract?"

Her mother gave her a sly grin, "Learn from him."

"Father's so boring when he's involved with a contract, Mother! Can't I go when he's finished?"

"I've heard he's in service to an earl.. Earl Ciel Phantomhive, to be exact. The human works as his queen's 'guard dog'. I'm not sure what that means, but he's a very prominent character in English nobility. Your father serves as his loyal and dutiful butler."

Natasha burst out laughing, "How degrading! _My father_, _a butler_." As she tried to sober up, she asked, "Father's worked for nobility before, what difference does this earl make? You mentioned more than just his name, that's unusual.. Is Ciel Phantomhive something special?"

"I _could_ tell you," her mother teased, "But I'd rather have you find out for yourself."

The younger girl's stomach growled, "I'm hungry, can we go back home? I guarantee you that Hana has some yummy food prepared."

"The humans will be approaching soon, don't be impatient. And also, Hana is on vacation. I think she deserves it, she works in our household far too much."

"That's because _I'm_ there all the time. She loves children, doesn't she, Mother? I wish she would have some."

Her mother caressed her cheek, "She wants to find her mate before producing any offspring. Hana has the same morals I did when I was her age."

Their conversation was cut short when they began to hear the shouts of Indian men carrying weapons. The glow of their lanterns and torches illuminated the small forest. They were hunting for a demon and heading straight towards them.

"Just as we planned, my little demon?"

Natasha screamed bloody murder, and threw herself limp into her mother's awaiting arms. "Over there!" One of them men yelled to his comrades, "The demon!"

As they approached, a man gasped, "It's a woman. She's beautiful!"

He was slapped on the back of the head, "Look at what she's holding. She has killed a child. See the blood running down her mouth."

As more men caught up, they encircled Natasha and her mother. "I'd never do anything to harm my daughter," she stated, "She's my most beloved treasure, what reason would I have to kill her?"

"You're not her mother! What mother would drink the blood of her child? Put her down, demon!"

Her eyes glinted with humor, "If I do.. Then you'll all die." Her hands loosened on the child's small body, "But if you insist." She knelt down and put Natasha on her feet. She swayed back, stumbling into her mother.

"The child is still alive! Kill the demon!" Someone from the back of the group yelled, "Kill the demon! Save the child!"

"I warned you."

She planted a tender kiss on Natasha's forehead and whispered, "If you get even the smallest speck of blood on your pretty dress, there will be severe consequences waiting for you at home."

* * *

_Hopefully this story doesn't turn out to be a fail.. Anyways, I have the next chapter done already, I'm just doing some last-minute edits. I don't have anyone to edit my shit, and I don't really want one, so 'grammar Nazis'.. Suck it up por favor._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two is now up. Thanks again for reading! Totes appreciated. TOTES._

* * *

Natasha looked the seamstress's shop up and down in distaste, "I hate English clothes." The owner of the shop knew better than to be helpful when _this_ horde of women were in her store, so she stayed in the back.

"You'd look stunning in anything we put you in, baby, " her oldest sister smiled. Scarlett was two and a half centuries old and fully matured. She had the human appearance of a woman in her early twenties.

"There's so much fabric! What do they do when the weather gets too hot?"

"Simply put, they don't wear clothes," her third eldest sister joked, "They walk the streets of their towns in the nude." Makayla was one hundred and thiry-seven years old, almost reaching the full extent of her capabilities.

"That's disgusting, Makayla! Stop trying to corrupt my child," Evangeline sneered, covering Natasha's ears. She was Natasha's second oldest sister by a full century and the one she could tolerate the most.

Makayla shrugged, looking through fabric in the small store, "She already knows the basics, though! I mean, all things considered she's probably the _most_ innocent little demon back home."

"QUIET!" Scarlett snapped, "Don't say things like that out loud, you idiot!"

"Things like what?" she asked in a small voice, pouting her lips, "I was only stating the truth. Kids now-a-days know a whole lot more than they're supposed to. I mean, it's not like she don't know what a penis looks like!"

Scarlett sighed, "And I thought today was going to be _the day_ you decide not to be a perverted monster. I'm glad our baby sister isn't going to take after you. The whole family would have aneurysms."

Natasha stared at her three older sisters, "Are you guys visiting Father, too?"

"I haven't seen Dad in a long time, not since that gala we had for you when all our mothers were together," Scarlett mused, "It'd be nice to see him again, but I have a contract to fulfill."

Evangeline shook her head, "He and I crossed paths three years ago. We were sharing stories, when all of a sudden a soul in extreme despair called out to him. Naturally, that ended our little reunion."

"Dad's stories are the best! You're lucky, Evangeline. I think Dad's still a little peeved at me for taking a mate so early," Makayla giggled while sifting through different colored fabrics, "Remember the beating he gave my poor Alex? It was hilarious!"

The two eldest sisters scoffed. "Your '_poor little Alex_' deserved it. You shacked up with an idiot, Makayla."

"I wish I had been born before then," Natasha muttered, "I've never seen Father angry before, not _ever_. It kinda makes me want to provoke him."

Makayla quickly took hold of her little sister's chin and held her face close, "Be a good girl, Natasha. You don't _ever_ want to be on Dad's shit list. He's an elite, top-notch demon. Even by our standards, he's very powerful."

Natasha gave out a small chuckle, until she noticed her sister's furious scowl. "Oh, that's a first. You're serious about this."

"Hey! I can be serious! That was so rude, Natasha!" she whined.

"If it had't been for your mother, Alex would be dead," Evangeline said, sifting through the fabric Makayla had grabbed, "This is hideous, sister. It's the color of vomit."

"Alex would be dead?" she wondered, "Did Father try to kill him? Ooh, that _is_ ugly. Makayla, what makes you think I would wear that?"

"I thought it would be a nice color for autumn, when the leave changes colors.."

"Dad never _tries_ to kill, Natasha. He _eliminates_ anything that manages to piss him off. Once he's decided on the punishment, he more often than not goes through with it."

"How did _my_ mother fit into this," she insisted, "You said if it weren't for my mother that Alex would be dead. Why?"

As Scarlett and Evangeline concentrated on picking the fabrics for Natasha's clothes, Makayla finished her story. "Well, once Dad found out that Alex and I bonded ourselves to each other, he was pissed. And that's putting it lightly, but _anyways_, the thing that made it really bad was that nobody knew about it. We had eloped and oh- I was so happy! Everyone was so mad at me, though."_  
_

_"How are you still alive, Makayla_?" Natasha said dramatically, "Eloping doesn't sound like a crime worth killing someone over."

"Well, I was seventy-seven years old." She sighed, "At the time, I honestly didn't know something very important. Thinking back, it was a really stupid mistake." She grabbed a lock of her blonde hair and began twirling it, "My mom would always brag about how I would be a great demon once I fully matured. I just- I didn't know I gave all that up when I got together with Alexander."

Natasha's interest piqued, "What do you mean?"

Makayla looked down, "His powers weren't fully developed and neither were mine. We destroyed each other's full potential." She got up and grabbed her little sister's hands, "It was a massive disgrace to both our families. My mother was livid and Father was intent on sending Alex into oblivion." Her tone became devastated.

"Is this the part where my mom comes to play?" Natasha asked, steering the conversation playfully, "You keep getting side-tracked, it's annoying."

She laughed, "Your mother is so sweet, Natasha. She takes an extra special part in this story, and so do you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. After Dad had beaten Alex within an inch of his life.. Your mother just _stopped him_. It was the most marvelous thing I had ever seen in my life at that time and even now I have so much love and respect for the demoness who birthed you."

The child frowned, "But how did she save you guys? Makayla, you're getting side-tracked again!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Just tell me," Natasha groaned, "I'm getting tired."

Makayla rolled her eyes, "Fine. When Dad was about to give Alexander the final blow, Charlotte hugged him. Everyone was so shocked I mean-"

"A hug? That's it?"

"Stop interrupting me!" she fumed, "But yes, all your mother had to do did was hug him. He was still pissed, but not as much. He stopped attacking Alex because his mate was in the way.. And so was their child."

Natasha's eyes widened, "Mom was pregnant with me?" she screeched, "Why would she get in his way if she was pregnant with _me_ of all things! Holy shit, I could have have never been born!"

Her sister laughed, "No man, human, demon or _whatever_ would have the audacity to harm his partner and their offspring. I mean, Dad absolutely _melts_ when it comes to you or Charlotte. Besides, it was so cute!" she gushed, "His body language immediately relaxed, his face became less menacing. It was incredible!"

"He picked her up in his arms and flew her away to their special hideout," Scarlett remembered, "I'd never seen him so conflicted before. On one hand, his daughter had practically destroyed not only her future, but someone else's.."

Evangeline smiled, "And on the other, he was going to have a baby to coddle again. Except this time, it was his love child. We were all happily waiting for the heir of our house. The manor was positively buzzing with excitement until you were born."

"Which is why you turned out to be such a spoiled brat," Makayla sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "I guess that would be our fault, though. I remember when you were a baby, demons from all over would come bringing gifts and mating proposals. Of course, your loving big sisters would always be at your nursery babysitting when your parents were away. I'd always bring you sweets. We spoiled you rotten," she reminisced, "Definitely. You're a rotten child."

"I don't mind," Natasha grinned, "I get everything I could possibly want."

Makayla's eyes watered, "Time needs to slow down!" she wailed, "I want my baby forever!"

Scarlett was busy with Evangeline putting fabrics together and disagreed, "Our little sister needs to grow up and surpass all of us. Getting everything handed to you, although relaxing and fun, is no way to live."

"I'm fine with getting everything handed to me," Natasha joked.

"For now," Evangeline stated, "There's something invigorating about being able to take care of yourself and survive on your own."

"Doesn't that get lonely?"

Makayla scoffed, "Which is _why_ demons take companions! Once you're old enough and you find your mate, it isn't lonely anymore. Now, come on and let us dress you! Tomorrow is your last day home in our world and then you'll be unleashed to the humans."

"_Oh goody_. You can't imagine how _excited_ I am to be spending a decade with_ food_," Natasha remarked sarcastically.

Evangeline laughed, "Not all of them are food. Who knows? Maybe you'll even make a friend or two out there."

"Don't be so prejudiced," Makayla agreed, "Humans have the capability to be whatever they want."

"Remember to _act_ human when you're there. And don't underestimate _anyone_. Don't _trust_ anyone. Stay with Father and Earl Phantomhive at all times. There are angels, reapers and rouge demons roaming freely in the human world. You're still young and anything could happen to you," Scarlett advised.

"Okay, I'll be careful. Now, can we finish up here?"

* * *

_I'm going to try to have a chapter up five days a week, but you know.. Shit happens and I'm on vacation and some days I want to be an antisocial bitch, so I might sneak in an extra chapter every now and then. _

_Again, thanks for reading, much obliged. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I took my break yesterday, woohoo! .. Just kidding, I was typing this chapter up and part on tomorrow's, well TRYING to type up tomorrow's. __If you want to have an idea on what future chapters are going to be like, there are tons of foreshadowing opportunities in this one. * cough, cough *_

* * *

"Does Dad even know you're going to be staying with him?" Makayla asked, helping her sister pack the freshly made clothes and and shoes for England.

Natasha shrugged, "Probably not. Mother said it was going to be his punishment for missing twenty years of my life. He won't mind, I know he misses me."

Makayla laughed, "You're going to take advantage of this coming decade, aren't you?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I really want him to teach me as much as he can so that I can become a better fighter. Grandmom said it takes a few centuries to channel all your strengths perfectly, but I'm a fast learner."

"Yes, you are. You have all the time in the world, though. Don't feel like you need to be some _great_ demon because of your heritage. We'll be proud of you no matter what."

She stared at her sister before haughtily stating, "I'm not training so hard for the sake of being _better than everyone else, _I'm doing it for myself. I take the advice you and the others have for me straight to the heart. You've all been through so much, there's really no reason for destiny to repeat itself."

Makayla hugged her, "Even though you're younger than me, sometimes I can't help but notice how you act so much wiser than me."

"Are you certain that I'm not?"

"Oh, you really have to turn a sweet moment into an argument, don't you?" Makayla grumbled, tightening her hold on Natasha, "_I love you so much, baby sister._" She was purposefully squeezing her tighter.

Natasha struggled to get out of her sister's embrace, "I think you love me too much," she breathed.

"Nonsense! This is the last time I'll be able to hug you and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." Makayla really adored her sister and couldn't very well fathom the thought of little Natasha Michaelis going out into the human world. Father or not, it was a dangerous place for a child of her status.

It wasn't long before Scarlett and Evangeline Michaelis burst into the room, "Natasha! Guess what!"

"Did you two _finally_ decide on who to start a courtship with?" she asked, not entirely in the mood for guessing games.

Scarlett immediately frowned, "I haven't.. Evangeline and Eric have been spending a lot of time together, though."

"Shut your mouth!" Evangeline growled, "We are friends and that is _it_. Besides, he's a relative to Makayla's idiot."

"What does him being Alex's cousin have to do with it?" Makayla snapped, "Eric is a total sweetheart and he's very handsome."

Natasha nodded, "Very handsome." She recalled the strong, statuesque demon with shaggy brown hair and red eyes, "Yes, I like him for you, Evangeline."

Her face flushed and she groaned, "Dammit, Scarlett! I'm never telling you anything ever again!"

"We're sisters," Scarlett argued, "Besides, it's not good to keep secrets from family! This wasn't exactly a big one, either. Your mother was keeping tabs on you, darling sister. And since _your_ mother and _my_ mother are the _best of friends_ and love to brag about their children, it won't be long before the rest of our family and friends find out that you might be off the market."

Makayla and Natasha gave Scarlett high-fives, laughing at their flustered Evangeline.

"_Anyways_, as much as I hate to say it," Evangeline began, her face a light and bright pink, "It's time to say your goodbyes. We'll be dropping you off at a train station near the capitol. Once you arrive, a carriage will be waiting to take you to the Earl's manor. And if you _somehow_ get lost, use the map I made you, alright?"

Natasha nodded, "Got it. I can't wait to see Father's face when he see me just show up! I wonder if he'll be mad," she smirked.

"He has absolutely no clue," Evangeline smiled and then immediately narrowed her eyes, "Don't go wandering off."

She pulled off her most innocent look, "I'd never do that. It's a dangerous place out there, you know." Natasha then proceeded to gaze at her lace-glove clad hands, "Am I overdressed? My mother said that our father was now a butler and as his daughter, wouldn't that make me a maid? I don't think you should've wasted your time on these fancy clothes."

"It was fun designing them and you know it!" Makayla shouted, "Besides, I doubt Father will have _you_ cleaning and cooking and making beds and- and that is just not something one of_ us_ should be doing! That earl made our father a _butler_. I still can't believe it," she let out an annoyed sigh, "I can't wait until Father eats him."

"Yeah, then he can be home everyday."

"Girls!" Charlotte called from somewhere downstairs, "It's now or never! Time to go, Natasha!"

* * *

_Ooh, super short chapter. The next one will be longer... hopefully. I'm going h.a.m. on it right now as we speak, so mhm. _


	4. Chapter 4

_You made it to Chapter 4? Congratulations!  
_

* * *

Natasha frowned as she waited for the carriage to show up. The train station was crowded with more people than she had anticipated and after the boisterous journey with her mother and sisters to actually _get_ there, she was a little more than irritated.

_What bother_, she thought to herself, _Who the hell is supposed to come get me? Mother said a man with long grey hair and stitches was going to be here, but I don't see him anywhere._

She noticed few shops strewn about within the station and decided to see if there was anything worth buying. Maybe she would find a souvenir for her sisters. _If that stupid man isn't here within five minutes, I'm looking for someone else._

Natasha barely walked a few steps forward, when a pale hand with long nails touched her shoulder, "You aren't leaving your baggage, are you? You're probably carrying a lot of important items, it'd be a shame if someone stole them."

Her eyes narrowed and she immediately looked up, "I wasn't leaving anything and even if someone _did_ try to take-" She gazed at the man's attire. _Those black clothes, the grey hair, that stupid hat.._ "It took you long enough, Mr. Undertaker. I've been waiting quite a while for you."

"My apologies, miss. Are you ready to see your father?"

Ignoring his question, she thrust her five suitcases at him, "Take my stuff, would you?" Natasha batted her eyes prettily and gave him a sweet smile, "And if I ever need you again, _do not be late_ or I might have to kill you. Now lead the way."

The Undertaker laughed madly, "Is your father _really_ that Sebastian fellow?" He was easily gliding through the crowds with Natasha right on his tail.

"Yes. Are you by any chance an acquaintance of his? Maybe Earl Phantomhive's?"

"I'm somewhat of an acquaintance to both of them," he replied, "We are neither friends nor enemies. I help them when they ask, but I do require payment. Ah- Here we are." He motioned toward their ride and said, "I'll just put your things inside and then we're off."

"It's all black, even your horses."

He shrugged, "Why would't they be? I carry dead people around in this thing." He put a finger to his chin and mumbled, "Of course, I _do_ like the color yellow, but business wouldn't be too popular if I had a such a colorful carriage towing the deceased inside. Most people link the dark color to funerals, so-"

"You're actually an undertaker, Mr. Undertaker?" she grinned, "That's hilarious! Do you happen to know a tailor named Taylor? How about a herald named Harold?"

The Undertaker started laughing, "You're a humorous one, aye?"

He continued laughing for a few more minutes, before Natasha grew irritated, "Alright, alright! It wasn't that funny, you wretch!"

"Such a moody child," he grinned, " I owe you a favor."

The Undertaker helped her get into the carriage, "A favor?" _I don't think I'll ever need a favor from him._

"I require laughter for them," he said simply, "And you have given me an entertaining moment quite early." He closed the carriage door and called out to her from his seat in the front, "It'll be a good hour or two before we reach the Earl's home! Charlotte said you enjoyed reading, so I brought along a few books for you!"

There were three books and each was considerably very thick. They were old, tattered and the book covers were fading. Natasha grabbed one at random and read the title aloud, _"The Human Body Encyclopedia_.. What a bore."

She grabbed the other two and immediately tossed them back where she found them after reading their titles, "_English Cooking_?_ The Hunting Dog Criteria_?" she scoffed, "As if!"

Thirty minutes passed with her simply staring at the scenery passing by, most of what she saw were people. With a groan, she chose to read the book about dogs.

"Undertaker!" she shouted after finishing the book, "How much longer?"

She got no answer.

"Undertaker!"

With another groan, she threw herself onto the plush seat of the carriage. "I am _not_ wasting my time reading another one of your useless books! Nope, nope, _nope._"

Natasha rested her eyes, feeling completely relaxed despite the the bumpy road. She remained like that for a few seconds and was soon anxious to do something, anything at all.

_I hate wasting my time. _Natasha struggled to keep a growl to herself as she grabbed the cook book,_ Damn it!_

"Undertaker! Mr. Undertaker!" she pleaded, "Are we close? Answer me!" _He has a death wish_, she decided when he once again, didn't respond to her._ I'll make sure he dies slowly and painfully._

The next half hour of her life, Natasha finished reading the encyclopedia. "Never again," she hissed, "Will this _i__diot_ take me anywhere!"

Suddenly the carriage stopped and she almost toppled over onto the floor, "What the hell, you bastard! You couldn't have given me a warning?"

She was seething when the small door flew open, "Where are here," The Undertaker sang happily, helping her get out of the carriage. "Go on ahead, I'll bring your things."

Without a second glance at him, Natasha walked towards the mansion. _It's bigger than I thought. This Ciel Phantomhive must be really powerful to own an estate as grand as this one._

She marched right up to the door and waited for the Undertaker to bring her suitcases, "Knock."

He raised a brow, even though his bangs covered more than eighty percent of his face and she couldn't see, but did as the young demon commanded.

"Thanks for bringing me-" Natasha began turning to face him, but the Undertaker had completely vanished along with his carriage, "Here."

She sighed, _What an imbecile, he didn't even stay long enough for me to say goodbye or thank him. Not that he really deserves my gratitude, the journey here was dreadful. _Natasha was pulled away from her thoughts when the large door creaked open. Her heartbeat accelerated and her palms began shaking with excitement.. Only for a maid to appear before her.

"Hello, my name is Natasha Michaelis." She smiled pleasantly, "By any chance is _Sebastian_ Michaelis here? I'm supposed to stay with him for a while," Natasha motioned towards her five suitcases.

"Good evening, miss. I apologize, but he is running errands for the young master at the moment.." Quickly she added, "My name is Mey Rin, by the way. I'm this household's maid, I am. Would you like to come inside?"

_Father is running errands? That's_ fantastic._ What the hell am I supposed to do, now?_

"Who's at the door, Mey Rin?" a smooth voice asked. "We are not expecting any visitors today."

"I believe this young girl is a relative of Sebastian's, young master.." Mey Rin trailed off, looking at Natasha for confirmation. She gave the maid a slight nod and then Mey Rin proceeded to explain, "She looks just like him, she does! Same skin tone, same smile, same colored eyes!"

Mey Rin moved to the side and in her place stood Ciel Phantomhive. "What?" he sounded surprised, "Another _Sebastian_?"

At first glance_, _he looked two, maybe three years older than Natasha, but that was pushing it. He was about three inches taller than her, and that was _with_ him wearing heeled boots. His skin was a flawless, milky white, Natasha had to admit. His right eye was dark blue and lighter around the iris. Natasha assumed the left one he covered with an eyepatch was where her father placed his mark.

Natasha stifled a giggle, "_You_? _You're_ the great earl I've been hearing about? You're still a kid!"

* * *

_I'm debating on whether I should follow the timeline of the anime or manga, hmm.._


	5. Chapter 5

_Had a little trouble with this one, I kept rewriting shit and decided to post it up asap, before I made a total massacre out of it. _

_P.s. Turns out, I have to take a summer class for school, so there's a slight change in my chapter uploading schedule. __I'll try to make each chapter more than 1,500 words (key word: TRY) , and I'll post them up on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. _

* * *

Ciel stared into Natasha's childish, burgundy colored eyes. "Sebastian's offspring. How revolting, and unexpected. Why are you here at my manor?"

She gazed right back at him and scoffed a haughty, "I don't have to tell you."

The two children were in Ciel's office, drinking tea and eating sweets. Since, Sebastian wasn't there, Tanaka had to serve them. Natasha decided she liked the cute, old man who didn't speak much besides a series of _ho ho ho's_. She also decided Finny and Bard were acceptable characters as well.

"On the contrary," he smirked, "You_ do_. It's quite obvious you're here to because of your father, but Sebastian belongs to me. By process of elimination, as a child who will be under _his_ care, under _my_ rule, you belong to me as well.. For now at least."

"Until your contract is complete and he devours your soul," Natasha replied, emotionless. _Damn him. He's a diabolical asshole, _"Or maybe, since I _am _his child.. He'll let me have a taste and believe me when I say I won't be gentle," _Fortunately for the earl, I am too._

"_If_ he allows it," Ciel shrugged, "You can be as gruesome as you want, I don't care." _He's so nonchalant when it comes to his soul.. How annoying. _"It won't last long anyway. Sebastian's practically starving. I doubt he'll take his time when the day comes."

She smiled devilishly at him, "I'm going to tear your soul apart and make sure there aren't any scraps left." She took an irritated sip of her tea, when he shrugged again. The taste in her mouth was sweet and the aroma of the tea was intoxicating. "What is this?"

He took a bite of his chocolate-raspberry tart and gave her a simple response, "Earl Grey."

"Earl Grey," she murmured, "It's nice."

Ciel smirked, "Your father, my _butler_, always prepares the tea. Always. Every. Single. Day. He's quite good at it too, wouldn't you say?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes and drank again, "I have to agree, and I repeat, the flavor is quite nice. I suppose Bardroy makes the desserts?" There was no way her father, one of the most notorious demons in her world..

"No, that would be Sebastian's work as well. Bard's an inadequate chef. "

"My father knows how to make tarts?" she asked, absolutely mortified. "My father made _these_ tarts?" Natasha had received a piece of the same exact chocolate-raspberry tart Ciel was eating and had practically inhaled it. The scent was heavenly and the taste was bliss.

Completely relaxed, Ciel burst her bubble even further. "He does all the cooking. Breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner. He does it all."

"I don't believe you!" she snapped, "He can't even _taste_ human food or drinks! It's not possible!"

"I'm interested.. How is it that he can't taste anything, but you savor everything perfectly?"

Natasha crossed her arms, "I'm not entirely a demon, not yet anyways."

He gave her a look that said, '_I know there's more to the story. You better continue_.'

She sighed. "I've mastered spells and shape shifting and spiritual things like that, but I haven't reached my full potential."

"Shape shifting?" Ciel was intrigued, "As in animals, or can you change your humanoid appearance as well?"

With a sinister grin she put her face in her lap. After less than five seconds, she sat up to face him. Ciel was shocked, to say the least. _This isn't a bad trick,_ he thought to himself, _It's something useful I can take advantage of_.

"Obviously," an exactly replica of himself stated, "I can change into both. Don't underestimate me, silly boy." Natasha beamed ominously at him, "It's like looking in a mirror, right? I can keep this up for as long as I want."

"How are you in battle?"

"I've never been in a _real_ battle ever before in my life. As a demon of noble blood, there's never been a need for me to have to fight anyone."

"Are you incompetent?" he antagonized her, finishing off the last bit of his tart. "A _demon_ who can't defend herself. Noble or not, that's an embarrassment, considering how well your father does when in comes to combat."

Natasha glared at him, her temper beginning to flare, "My father is supposed to be the one to teaching me techniques that are on the physical front, but he's been busy serving a _brat_ these past few years, so I haven't seen him. Thanks to your need for vengeance, my mother had to send me here."

He sipped his tea, dismissing her explanation. "Can you dodge a bullet?"

"My reflexes are _perfect_, if that's what you mean. I can dodge attacks excellently, but I haven't developed my own style of fighting."

Ciel thought over on what she said, "A fight's a fight, you give your all into it and win. You don't need '_style_'. Was little Natasha Michaelis battered harshly when she became challenged to fight?" Ciel teased, enjoying the annoyed glint in her eyes.

"Have you been listening to me at all, you pompous oaf! I can defend myself just fine," she insisted, "I just need to practice channeling my strength against my opponents."

"In other words, you hesitate," he stated indifferently. "What a waste."

Natasha's calm demeanor started to crumble and her Ciel-disguise did as well, "You're annoying! How do people put up with your foreboding attitude!"

"_I_ don't hesitate, unlike _someone _I know."

She stood and stalked over to him from across the desk that provided a small barrier between them. "I will _thrash_ you," she hissed and made to leap towards him. Unfortunately, before Natasha could process what was happening, a half-naked man with spiky, shoulder-length silver hair pinned her to the floor. "What the hell?" she asked, throwing him to the other side of the room. "Who the hell is that?"

"_Finally_ the idiotic beast does something useful," Ciel cheered sarcastically. "He's a demon hound we've recently acquired. The bastard seems to solely obey Sebastian, though. His name is Pluto."

"A demon hound?" Natasha muttered, "How does he maintain a human form? It's not natural, especially for a single-minded being such a him."

Ciel waved his hand, "Who knows? Sebastian hasn't had much of a problem controlling it, and there haven't been any repercussions that have backfired."

As Natasha opened her mouth to chastise him on taking in a foreign hound, 'Pluto' jumped on her person again and began to _lick _her face. The ever amused earl was quietly chuckling at his new pawn's discomfort. "I dare say, He seems to have taken a liking to you, Natasha."

"OFF," she growled at the demon hound menacingly and punched him in the nose, thoroughly producing a loud _crack_. Immediately the animal removed itself and was whining at her with a face of absolute despair. "He listens to _me_ because he knows I'm his superior," she stated, rather smug. "Pluto doesn't do as you command, does he Ciel? He'll only listen to my father, and now me, this shouldn't be a surprise to you."

Drinking the remaining liquid in his teacup, Ciel closed his eyes. There was a pounding in his head and he developed a bothersome headache.

Natasha watched, patting Pluto on the head. "What did you send my father out to do that he's taking so long, imp?"

Ciel sighed, "Do you ever shut up?"

* * *

_This chapter was supposed to somewhat more thoroughly explain the reason as to why Natasha is staying with Sebastian. Next chapter, I promise, that Poppa Michaelis makes his debut. _

_Get excited._


	6. Chapter 6

_Not trying to confuse anyone, but let's pretend that the _Jack the Ripper_ incident hasn't happened yet and that the Demon Hound thing _did_. Madam Red is alive and so is Pathetic-Butler-Grell. Anyways, have a jolly good ole time reading!_

* * *

"What room will I be staying in?" Natasha asked. She and Ciel had been bantering for more than fifteen minutes and she had lost her temper on more than one occasion, resulting in a broken desk and chair.

"My room, obviously." Ciel smirked, he rather liked teasing her. "Or would you prefer to sleep with Pluto outside? I think he'd enjoy having a friend."

Natasha glared at him, "Your room? Now, do you really think my father would allow that?" Her face was red, not with embarrassment, but rather quite an amount of irritation.

"He'd have to, if I made it an order and then neither of you would _have_ a choice. It's alright, I don't mind sharing my room. You'd have to rest on the floor, though. My bed is off limits to demons," he said placidly.

"How hypocritical, seeing as you _are_ one," she snorted. "I'm serious, where am I staying?"

Ciel stood up, "There's a variety of rooms for the servants downstairs. I'll show you, but carry your own things."

She scoffed, "Finny can bring them to my room."

Without a single notice, Ciel walked out of his office. "You still haven't seen the rest of my home, have you? Well, then hurry up. I'll give you a tour just this _once_ and I expect you not to get lost afterwards."

Natasha took a deep breath, trying to ease her crankiness and scampered behind the earl. Ciel took her up and down the stairs, in and out of the mansion, and finally introduced her to the servant's quarters. "This is Sebastian's room. On the far end of the hall is Mey Rin's. Tanaka, Finny and Bard share the largest room over there. And unfortunately for you, I forgot to mention something. There are no more rooms available."

"What?" She did not believe him. "There have to be more rooms! I am _not_ staying outside with this pathetic little puppy!" Natasha motioned to Pluto, who was rolling on the floor, belly-side up. His tail was wagging rapidly and his face alight with happiness.

Ciel waved his hand, "The only rooms that are vacant are those for guests. I suppose Pluto will have a roommate outside, from now on."

"Technically, I _am_ a guest," she reasoned. "I'm a noble, as well. Just consider me your long-time friend on a prolonged visit to your estate."

He began to walk away, "I suppose, you can be 'guest'. Sebastian will be here soon, no doubt. You might want to be settled in beforehand. We have work to do."

"Fine with me," she grinned, following him again.

The room was going to occupy was on the second floor, with a view of the enormous backyard. The walls were an off-white with intricate gold patterns along the sides. The same design adorned the white bed post and board. It was engraved on the large, white dresser, enormous closet and white vanity. The room had two fairly big windows covered by light blue curtains made of heavy cloth, which were lined with gold trim. The bed sheets and comforter were also light blue with gold detailing.

"Personally, I think this is too good for you, but what can you do?" Ciel asked rhetorically. "I'll have Finny bring your belongings. In the meantime, stay in here and out of my way until Sebastian gets home."

Ciel left and it didn't take long before Finny scrambled into the room. "Miss Natasha!" he greeted, "I have your stuff!" He was holding all of her five suitcases, which were heavily packed with her things, all in one arm. "Where would you like me to put 'em?"

Natasha watched, in slight shock. "Put them on here," she replied and then watched as he easily plopped them on her bed, "You're so strong, Finny!"

His cheeks flushed brightly, "Yeah. I guess so," he scratched the back of his neck, laughing softly. "I wasn't always, but I'm pretty strong now."

After Finny left to do his other chores, Natasha opened her suitcases. She piled all of her new dresses together, one on top of the other and then proceeded to hang them in the closet.

_ xxx_

Ciel was once again in his office, finishing off the large stack of paperwork when Sebastian suddenly appeared. "Master, I've-"

"We have a guest," Ciel interrupted him rudely, not sparing his butler a glance, "Go introduce yourself."

Sebastian frowned slightly, but answered, "Yes. Right away, young master."

xxx

As Natasha put away the last item of her clothing, a picture fell out of it. It was facing down on the floor, she grabbed it and smiled when she saw who was in it. The picture featured her family from back home. Only one of her sister's was sentimental enough to put it there. _Makayla, you sentimental idiot.__  
_

A chill went up her spine and she felt a strong, demonic presence right behind her. "It would seem I'm the only one missing in the photograph," Sebastian stated whimsically.

Natasha beamed in delight and hugged her father around the waist.. "Daddy, I missed you!" she gushed, pressing her face into his stomach.

Sebastian smiled affectionately at his daughter and lifted her up in his arms, "I've missed you too, dear one."

_He smells the same_, she thought to herself, _He's still warm, like the last time I saw him_. Her eyes prickled and she clenched her fists behind his neck, "When are you coming home?"

"As soon as I fulfill my contract with the earl," he vowed.

"Promise?" Natasha ask softly, a tear or two falling from her eyes. She was ecstatic to finally see the father whom she loved the most after so many years. Natasha was the exact manifestation of a 'Daddy's girl'.

Sebastian focused into her shiny, burgundy-colored eyes.. _His _eyes. "I promise." He wiped away the streaks of water from her cheeks. "Don't cry," he soothed, rubbing her back. "You're here with daddy now. You won't go home alone without me."

She smiled and tightened her hold on his neck. "Mother said I'd have to stay with you for a decade," she grinned sheepishly, "And you have to teach me how to fight or else I _can't_ go home."

"Fight?" Sebastian was skeptical. He didn't want to think of his little girl, his _baby_ fighting anyone. "There's no need to-"

"I want to!" she declared. "I want to be able to protect myself and others in a battle, _should there ever be one_, against supernatural beings. Momma already taught me how to kill humans and I'm almost as good as Evangeline when it comes things magic-related. I just need you, now."

His eyes widened and he gawked at her, "You've killed humans already _and_ mastered magic?"

Natasha nodded, "Affirmative. At home, everyone says I'm the perfect demonic prodigy, even Grandpa."

"I missed all that?" he muttered and then realized, _My _father_ complimented my child? At this young age? _Sebastian smiled triumphantly with little stars in his eyes, _I have the best kids in the universe._

"Well is _has_ been twenty years. We weren't going to wait on you forever, you know."

Her father pressed his cheek to her's and proudly exclaimed with a fist in the air, "I'll teach you all I know! It's a lot, but I promise, you'll be the most powerful little girl ever!"

"When can we start?" Natasha cheered, with her own fist above their heads.

Sebastian answered her question with a a coy grin, "First, we have to cater to the young master and his orders. He is my priority and now your's, too. It's fun being a demon, isn't it?"

He put her down on her feet and all Natasha could do, was scrutinize her father's face carefully, trying to detect signs, _any sign_, that he was joking. "Are you serious?"

"I would never lie to you," he replied, with the same grin. "Now, come along. We should go see if there are any tasks the young master would like for us to accomplish."

Her eyes became slits and she crossed her arms, "I am _not_, nor will I _ever_ call him 'the young master'."

All Sebastian could do was sigh. He knew it was futile to make her acknowledge Ciel as her 'master'. "I'll let it slide this time, but whenever you have your own contract-"

"_Nobody_ will me my master," she insisted. "Forging contracts doesn't appeal to me and won't, at least not until I can't eat the yummy human food anymore." Then she suddenly remembered.. "Don't think I won't tell Mother that you are now a _master chef_, Daddy."

"Please don't," he said, mortified. "How _is_ Charlotte anyway?" he asked. Sebastian missed his beloved 'wife', too.

Natasha shrugged, "Mom's really beautiful, so a lot of demons like her. Some even tried to take her out on dates." Sebastian swallowed a growl, opting to clear his throat instead. "Jealous?" Natasha smirked, "Well, you shouldn't be. Alex practically murdered anyone who tried to make any advances towards her."

"Alexander Roscole, eh?"

She nodded, "Mhm, he's the best son-in-law ever, isn't he?"

* * *

_I'm trying to incorporate both anime and manga,, so hopefully everything goes well._


	7. Chapter 7

_A little late, but here you are.. Ahh okay, okay. It's a whole two and a half days, I'm sorry though! I've made it extra long to make up for the tardiness. By the way, I looked over this literally _once_, because I am so tired right now, but hopefully there aren't _that_ many errors in this one._

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive usually had a very calm demeanor, but this was getting to be a little much. _First_, Sebastian's demon spawn arrived at his home _uninvited_, nonetheless and _now this.._

After hours and hours of being stuck in his office, he had finally completed almost all of the damn paperwork, almost. Deciding he needed a break, Ciel was on his way to check up on his new demon, when all of a sudden his servants came running to him, flailing their arms and falling to their knees at his feet.

They were all wearing similar, frilly head pieces and matching faces of shame. "Young master, it's _awful_," Mey-Rin whimpered, pointing to the ribbons in her hair. "Yes, _awful!_"

"This is unjust," Bard voiced out, his face showing of embarrassment. He had been through war and was now an immaculate chef, _not_ a mannequin to be used for playing dress up! "I don't deserve this punishment," he sadly stated. "I am a _man_!"

Finnian brushed his fingers over the offending bunny ears in his hair and was reasonably the most calm of the trio, "Can we take them off, please?"

The servants were in despair. "Why are you wearing them in the first place.. ?" Ciel trailed off, taking notice of the interior decor of his home. There were hearts and bunnies and stars and flowers plastered all over the walls. Unsightly lace frills and pink ribbons with hearts hung from the ceilings.

"Ci-e-e-el," a high-pitched voice shouted happily, and a barreling blonde in an orange dress attacked him into a tight embrace. He knew those golden curls and that loud voice, "What _are_ you doing here, Elizabeth?"

"Isn't everything absolutely adorable, Ciel?" The young master's fiancee had stopped by for a visit.. Bringing along with her the infamous Grell Sutcliff, courtesy of Madam Red. Grell Sutcliff, who by the way, was being hung from the ceiling with a rope around his neck and a yellow bonnet in his dark brown hair. "I just came from a visit to Madam Red's and she _insisted_ that I bring her butler. Apparently, he's good for nothing and she wants you to have Sebastian teach him a thing or two."

"Hello, Master Ciel." Grell choked out, turning blue in the face.

Having already met his aunt's useless servant the day he was kidnapped from his home by an idiotic Italian drug dealer, Ciel was convinced that not even _Sebastian_ could help him. He watched the hanging man for a while and then with an irritated sigh, ordered, "Take him down."

"Aw, but why?" Elizabeth pouted, "I know he doesn't make the best decoration, but it's funny to see him sway back and forth. Besides, he's much cuter this way!"

Sebastian along with Natasha in tow, walked leisurely into the room after hearing all the commotion from upstairs. "Good evening, Lady Elizabeth."

The young girl immediately brightened up, "Sebastian! I have a bonnet for you as well! Here you are!" She fastened the flowery, lace-embroidered accessory in his black hair. It was pink. _Hot_ pink, to be exact, and he was pissed off beyond belief, but smiled idly at his young master's lady. "Thank you very much for going out of your way for a butler."

Nobody, besides an innocently clueless Elizabeth and a thoroughly _un-amused_ Sebastian, held in their laughter. Natasha and Ciel had gotten red in the face and began to actually leaned onto each other for support. "Oh God, _look_ at him!" Ciel chortled, his face turning a bright cherry red.

Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny were biting items of their clothing to keep their noise levels as low as possible, but it wasn't as successful as they hoped. They didn't want to make their amusement too noticeable, because well.. Sebastian scared the living _shit_ out of them and it was a matter of time before he got angry.

"I see it, trust me! I love it, Lady Elizabeth!" Natasha cackled, matching Ciel's flushed cheeks. "I can't breathe! It hurts my sides!"

Sebastian cast them all a murderous look and almost immediately the excessive giggling ceased. Elizabeth continued to gaze at them, furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't understand the joke, Sebastian."

He bowed and began to introduce his daughter, in an attempt to avert attention from the very recent event. "I don't quite understand either. Oh- I apologize for her rude behavior, my lady. This young girl here is-"

"I can introduce _myself_," she breathed, recovering from her giggle, and turned to Ciel's future wife with a sweeter-than-sugar smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth. I am Sebastian's daughter, Natasha Michaelis. I'm going to be staying with him in Earl Phantomhive's manor for a while." She curtsied and then sent her father a smug grin, her eyes were still bright with humor.

It didn't help that she was still annoyed with him about what he had mentioned to her earlier. "_The master comes first_," she scoffed in her head, _Not to me he doesn't._

The apples of Elizabeth's cheeks colored a delicate pink and her green orbs became brighter than the sun, "_You are absolutely the cutest!_" She made a mad dash to Natasha and spun her in a tight hug. "Please, call me Lizzy! Oh, I adore your outfit! Your dress is so beautiful," she squealed. "Where did you get it? I hope you don't mind me asking."

"No, of course not! Uhm, My sisters designed it for me and had a seamstress make it from back home," Natasha explained, taking a better look at her outfit. She was wearing a sunny pink dress, with lace trim that reached a little below her knees, showing off her pretty wedged shoes and white-lace stockings.. The skirt of her dress was decorated in a series ruffles of ruffles, colored a slightly lighter pink. Her sleeves reached up to her elbows and also had ruffles attached to the ends. Natasha wasn't entirely happy with the color, deeming it too _girly_, but it made her sisters happy, so she had ended up wearing it.

She laughed softly, enjoying the look of pure elation on Lizzy's fresh face. _She's glowing! How can something so simple as a dress make her so happy?_ Natasha smiled to herself, but it didn't last long. It was getting a little more difficult to breathe..

It was Sebastian's turn to smirk. "I know you enjoy pretty clothing, Lady Elizabeth, you should have Natasha show you _all_ the new dresses her sisters made for her. They are all quite 'adorable' as you would say." He then presented Elizabeth with an eye-crinkled grin.

"That'd be wonderful!" Lizzy exclaimed, squeezing Natasha tighter in her arms, clearly excited. "Why don't we go right now? I'm not allowed to be here as often as I _want_ to be, but I know we'll be very good friends, Natasha. I know it, I just know!"

"If she can breathe properly. I don't think she'll be conscious for much longer, Elizabeth." Ciel motioned towards Natasha's flustered face. "Have her show you her things some other day. She has traveled from very far, I'm sure and just arrived about two hours ago."

Letting the girl in her arms go free, Elizabeth frowned at her fiancee. "Oh, Ciel. Honestly, how many times do I have to remind you? I've told you before, call me _Lizzy_."

"What are you trying to achieve today with all these decorations?" Natasha wondered, entertained by watching Mey-Rin and Bard struggle to cut Grell down from the ceiling. Finny was waiting to catch him, arms out and ready.

Elizabeth smiled at her new friend, "I was hoping we could have a little miniature dance party in the mansion today."

Ciel instantaneously spun on his heel and walked out of the room, calling out, "I have work to do."

"I go wherever the young master goes," Sebastian stated, taking a few steps in Ciel's direction. "When he is finished with what's left of his work, I will try to convince him to come and dance with you, my lady."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you very much, Sebastian." Her cheeks were still pink as she murmured, "It's been almost a month since I'll seen him and I just want him to have fun, at least while I'm here."

_Why does she care about him so much? _Natasha wondered and then plastered on her own grin. "Since I'm new and everything, I have to stick with my father. I promise, Ciel _will_ come and dance with you, Lizzy," Natasha vowed. _Besides, I want to see if that idiot is even capable of dancing._ She smirked, hoping she would have another thing to laugh about.

Lizzy's smile grew and her cheeks were starting to hurt. With her hands clasped together and she cheerfully hollered, "Alright, everyone. Our goal is to make this entire bottom floor cute and fancy, just for Ciel!"

xx

He was sitting down at his desk, once again, and had to only seal one final envelope to be finished for the day. As the wax cooled, Ciel let out a relaxed hum.

"Master, are you avoiding Lady Elizabeth's 'ball' due to your dancing abilities?" Sebastian asked, in a nonjudgmental tone. His eyes showed obvious enjoyment, though.

Natasha quickly poked fun at him, "Or lack-there-of?"

"I have always assumed that you _can _dance," Sebastian said, "But if you can't, I could teach you basic steps, should you need me to do so. After all, I've never exactly _seen_ you dance, not with anybody. You've always been a wallflower."

Ciel's dark blue eyes narrowed and almost became slits when Natasha voiced out _her_ thoughts. "And you called _me_ incompetent. How shameful, Earl Phantomhive. Father, how are you going to teach him? Will you be his partner?"

"Are you insane?" Ciel fumed at them, "Do you honestly expect me to be instructed by a _man_?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian pointed to his darling daughter sporting a wry grin. "Unless it was an order, I would never have even considered it.. Although, it _is_ rather convenient that Natasha's size is perfect for you to practice with."

"What?" she shrieked, stepping away from them. "No way! No way in _hell_!"

"You have no choice, dearest. As his servants, we must aid the young master in any way we can and that _includes_ in his love life."

xx

Within ten minutes, the two of were dancing, albeit slightly awkwardly, around the office being directed harshly by Sebastian. Ciel's right hand was firmly pressed against Natasha's waist, while the other hand held her's tightly. _Natasha's_ free hand was on his shoulder.

Both of them wore grimaces of discomfort. "Are you enjoying yourselves? You make an adorable pair on the floor," he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Natasha hissed at her father, while Ciel glowered coldly at his butler. Whenever one of them made a mistake, or what _Sebastian_ considered a mistake, he would slap their feet with a ruler he had seemingly pulled out of thin air.

There was a knock at the door and both children immediately separated themselves from each other. Mey-Rin poked her head inside when Sebastian opened the door. "Uhm," the maid mumbled, "Lady Elizabeth would like you to wear this, Young Master. She said it was very important that you were dressed the part for a ball. Yes, yes. Very important." She handed the clothes to Sebastian and left, before stumbling back inside. "Oh! I almost forgot, I did! She has this ring for you as well."

They went to his bedroom and as Sebastian dressed Ciel, which Natasha thought was completely unnecessary, she waited outside the closed door. Her father had deemed it improper for her to be present while Ciel was being clothed. She glowered at the floor in distaste, _I mean, honestly! What kind of thirteen year old brat needs someone else to put his clothes on for him? I started dressing myself as soon as I could tie knots and fasten buttons._

The trio made their way downstairs and noticed Grell was no longer blue in the face, but wearing a pure white dress."You look a thousand times cuter than you already were, Grell!" Lizzy cheered, admiring her work. Grell looked at his lap, a pleased blush on his cheeks.

"Remember, Lizzy's feet are a lot more sensitive than mine. Don't stomp all over her pretty little shoes." She smirked at the earl. "I'm surprised you were so terrible, stepping all over me practically a hundred times."

"Shut up."

Elizabeth's loud squeal echoed throughout the room as she caught sight of them. "I wish I had known you would be here earlier," she said to Natasha, looking dismayed, "I could've brought you something to wear, too. I'm very sorry."

Natasha shook her head, waving her hands in front of her. "No, no. Don't apologize, it's fine, really."

She nodded and then praised her fiancee, "You look amazing, Ciel!" Then Elizabeth frowned, noticing a particular piece missing from his outfit. She grabbed his hand and asked, "Where's my ring? And why are you wearing that silver one with the big blue diamond instead?"

He shrugged, "I thought this get-up was enough. You can have your ring back, I won't wear it." Her face flared with anger and she tugged the ring off of his finger. "Hey, give it back!" Within that instant, she threw it on the floor. "I got _that ring_ specially for you! It's a million times better than _that_ one! I don't like it!"

Ciel's signature blue ring was strewn about in broken pieces. Everyone was utterly shocked. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Ciel howled, angrily stalking towards her. "Do you have _any_ idea what that ring was?" He was visibly shaking with rage.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was frightened. Lizzy's eyes watered and she sniffed, feeling a pang in her chest. "It was ugly. I didn't like it. I didn't like it," she whispered, covering her face.

He aimed to strike her and Elizabeth flinched, closing her eyes, ready for the sting of Ciel's hand. When she heard an annoyed huff and she felt no blow to her face, Elizabeth looked up and was in awe. Natasha had intercepted Ciel's path to her and had pulled him away onto the center of the room with a dancing stance.

"Were you going to _hit_ her?" Natasha growled lowly, burning daggers into Ciel's face, as they twirled together. She had done the only thing she could possibly think of in the short amount of time she had before Ciel harmed Lizzy and was now chewing him out.

They danced in a series of twirls and spins, as Sebastian explained the ring's importance to Elizabeth. Her face was blotchy and she was weeping softly, shaking her head.

"That ring," Ciel finally answered, "Is the _only_ thing left that I own directly from my father. It was an heirloom passed down from the head of the Phantomhive's for generations, and now it's broken."

_It actually meant something to him? _"That doesn't give you the right to slap her! Did that ring _make _you the head of the Phantomhives? Without it, are you no longer an earl?" Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, willing sense into him. "Go and apologize," she spun and pushed Ciel in front of Lizzy, who had calmed down and was profusely apologizing to him. Her eyes were still gleaming with tears, but she was sorry for the tantrum she had thrown.

She whimpered, covering her face. "I'm so sorry, Ciel. I had no idea about the ring. Please forgive me," she begged.

Conviction clear on his face, Ciel shook his head. "Lizzy, I am the one who should be apologizing. I didn't control my anger and I almost hurt you." Amazement showed blatantly on everyone's face, as Ciel bent to pick up the largest part of his broken ring and hurled it out the window.

"Ciel, your ring!" Lizzy shouted, saddened that she had caused the entire mess. "It was one-of-a-kind, wasn't it?" Again, she began to cry. "I'm so, so sorry!"

He was somewhat solemn in his response, but definitely resigned from any negative emotions. "I don't need it, I never have. That thing didn't _define_ me and it won't start now. It was only a ring, at the end of the day." He extended a hand towards his promised and with a charming smile adorning his face, asked her out on the floor. "To make up for my horrible behavior, may I have this dance, my lady?"

With a nod, Elizabeth smiled brightly and began dancing with her fiancee. They spoke, sharing stories and occasionally having a small laugh together. Sebastian wore a pleased smile and stood next to his daughter, handing her a violin. "It belongs to the young master, but I'm sure he won't mind if both of us play music for him and his lady."

The Phantomhive servants watched their master dancing with their future mistress, as well as the butler and his daughter, in amazement. They were all truly talented.

Together, the father-daughter demon duo made hypnotizing melodies, perfect for the dancing couple. "Why did you help him?"

"Because as you said, we must help _your_ master with anything and everything, including his pathetic love life."

Sebastian began shouting proud praises for his daughter loudly, in his head of course. He wouldn't want to cause a scene and interrupt their wonderful music, now would he?

xx

After Lizzy's little ball had ended, it was time for dinner.

"I don't deserve to live," Grell cried. "There is no hope for me, Madam Red was wrong!" He had a large, sharp knife pointed towards his throat.

Natasha was amused, "Go on with it." She had never witnessed a suicide and the depressed butler was sure to kill himself at any moment. He was still professing his worthlessness over and over. "Hurry_ up_, Grell. You're a horrible butler, I'd even go as far to say that you are the _worst_ in the entire world! Personally, I think you should have joined a comedy act. Entertaining others is what you do best. I mean, first you were Lizzy's decoration and now you're putting on a little show for everyone."

"No, no. Instead think of the even more inconveniences there would be for me," Sebastian sighed. Grell had broken the food cart and all the food and drink was staining the floor. He tried to help clean it up, but slipped on his dress and dove face first into mashed potatoes, creating the already big mess even bigger.

Lizzy stared up at Sebastian, "Inconvenience?"

He nodded and pathetically huffed, "Think of how many hours it would take me to clean up all the blood."

She blanched, imagining the scene in her head. _Sebastian would be scrubbing and scrubbing, but the red stains would remain on the floor forever._ "You'd have to stay up all night," she sympathized with the butler. "Don't do it, Grell."

"And also the task of getting rid of the body and explaining to Madam Red why her little butler never returned home would be a little difficult.."

"Not if he does it outside," Natasha interjected. "I think Pluto would like having a chew toy."

The three servants were all trying to pull the knife away from his hands. "It was just a mistake! you don't have to _die_ for it," Bard shouted. "Will you drop it right now you bast- bashful butler!"

"Grell put down that blasted knife down and help Sebastian clean up the mess you've mad," Ciel ordered sternly, tired of the useless banter. Immediately he put down the knife and was about to get up to help Sebastian, when the butler stated an icy smile, "Your idea of 'helping me' better be by sitting on the floor and staying out of my way."

After another dinner was prepared and served, Lady Elizabeth returned home.

* * *

_I actually read the reviews today and thank you guys so much for taking time out of your day to post them up. I can honestly say they made me smile, oh a__nd I do have a response for a few, since I figured more people probably had the same thoughts regarding a few things._

_CosplayingAnime: I am totally on board with you about describing how the characters look and all that. I shall work on it, promise! :)_

_Arisa : I actually got that little phrase from my friends and technically, me. We were walking through a maze at Knott's Berry Farm (or Knott's_ Scary_ Farm)__ during the Halloween season and they literally had to drag me inside and all I kept saying was, "Nope. Nope. Nope." My lovely friends have been making fun of me ever since and I figured I could use that in my story because, pfft. . Why not? :)_

_Tawny : Yeah, Ciel_ _did in fact_ name_ Sebastian. . After his family's pet dog. Hahahaha, but this is fanfiction, so we'll just pretend that Sebastian Michaelis was born as_ Sebastian Michaelis. _I'll try to make details like that clearer in the fututre__ :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait, I was finishing up my summer class early. I did four packets and aced four tests, but no more! __After a little longer than a week, here it is. I know it's kinda short, but expect a new chapter sometime tomorrow. As always, I looked over this _once_ and thanks for reading!_

* * *

The night when Lizzy visited was odd for Natasha. After the lady left, she found herself in the earl's bedroom late in the night, wearing her cotton nightgown and her shiny, black locks in voluminous twin pigtails on her head. Sebastian had prepared already prepared Ciel for bed, but that wasn't why she felt bothered and to be honest, a little- a _lot_ confused.

"Stay," Ciel had demanded from his bed, "Both of you."

She was rather shocked, but stayed passive when she questioned him. "Why do you need us here? Aren't you a little old to be scared of monsters hiding under your bed?"

He gave her a small grin, though it looked more like a twitch of his lips. "Those monsters are real."

Natasha looked to her father for answers, but he shook his head at her. Both demons stayed by his side until Ciel's face became peaceful, until his body relaxed and until his breathing evened out. "Pleasant dreams, young master," Sebastian said softly, before escorting his daughter to her own bedroom.

They kept quiet on the trip out of his chambers and into the long hallway that housed her residence, all the while Natasha had a strange look on her face. Of course, she was positively _burning_ with thousands of questions and wanted desperately to ask, but it wasn't her place.

Sebastian tucked her in and made move to leave when she shouted, "Wait!"

He turned to face his daughter, his brows furrowing together. "What is is, dearest?"

She propped herself up, and motioned for him to sit on her bed. He did as she wished and plopped himself down playfully on his bum, making the whole bed cower. She giggled and then opened her mouth to say something, but resigned herself.

He smiled, knowingly at her. "I can only assume you're curious as to why the young master wanted us to stay with him until he dozed off? It doesn't happen everyday, if that's what you were wondering."

"I have tons of things I want to ask, but I'd rather not. My sisters told me to have a little compassion for humans and their reasons for being forced to call on a demon for help."

His smiled broadened, "My teachings _are_ the best, after all. You and your sisters take after me a great deal, you know that?"

Natasha's lips curled upward and then she looked towards the ceiling. "But I _do_ want to ask you one thing, though."She played with her fingers, "Was it really that bad? So bad that he needs _us_ to stay by his side as he falls asleep?"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, thinking back to the day he found his new master. _My new master,_ He thought solemnly. _My new master, the child with the __strong soul, which was engulfed in despair. My new master, the child who was so young and corrupted. _"It was.. Horrific, and that's putting it lightly. For a person his age, it was something he couldn't have imagined would ever happen to him, not even in his worst nightmares."

They stayed silent, thinking about Ciel. Sebastian was, in sense, proud that the kid had grown so much and had become such a devious character. In turn, Natasha wondered about how he had been before 'it' happened and what 'it' was exactly.

"Well, my little pearl, it's late and you traveled far today. Get some rest, because tomorrow your training starts."

"Training?" she asked, thoroughly burrowed in her warm blankets. "What do you mean by training?"

He kissed her forehead and grinned mischievously, "Your training to be a suitable house servant, of course."

Before she could respond, Sebastian had left. In the dark, she huffed and forced herself to sleep. It wasn't necessary for her well-being, but she didn't want to stay awake with her father and have him start her 'training' earlier than intended.

xx

The next morning, Natasha found herself, along with Grell, elbows deep in soapy water. Sebastian was _trying_ to teach them how to do menial housework. Their first task was to _properly_ clean Ciel's clothes. Both of his students were secretly trying to see who could annoy him the most. Natasha decided that the clumsy butler was number one on her father's list of annoyances.

"Grell," Sebastian smiled, "I don't know what to do with you," he continued smiling, "You're as useless as they come." He then pointed at Natasha, "Even my _eleven _year old _daughter_, who has been brought up as a lady of nobility, has an easier time with this than you." He and Ciel had estimated the age of her human appearance the night before.

Natasha glowered mercilessly at her father, "A _lady of nobility_ should never ever have to stoop so low as to wash undergarments! And they're not even mine!" She held up a piece of white fabric that resembled a loincloth, in disgust. "I still can't believe you see him naked every time he bathes. Then you dress him and-"

Grell was frowning, "Miss Natasha, how do you do it? I always manage to tear the clothing I try to wash," he gazed brokenheartedly at a small pile of Ciel's shirts. All of them were torn from being handled too harshly. "I hope Master Ciel isn't too angry with me."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. _No. He'll only be entertained by how I couldn't teach a simpleton like you the easiest of tasks. _"How about you help the others with yard work? If you continue to wash any of the earl's clothes, he'll have none left." _Oh, how I wish I could allow Grell to ruin that brat's clothes._ He chuckled to himself heartily, imagining the panicked look on his young master's face. _He'd have nothing to wear, absolutely nothing! He'd have to parade his little pasty ass-_

"I think he'd just have _you,_ make him new clothes," Natasha said, putting a finger to her chin and nodded. "At least, that's what I would do if all of _my_ clothes were ruined."

His laughter ceased and he snapped at them with an irritated, "Get to work!"

xx

It was late in the afternoon and Natasha was trying to help Bard and Grell make a sweet dessert for Ciel. She was startled when she heard a loud, feminine, boisterous laugh echo throughout the entire house. The two older men grinned at each other. "That's got to be Madam Red, ain't that right, Grell?"

The butler swooned happily, "Yes, oh yes! Only _she_ can produce such a beautiful chime, such as that."

_Chime? It sounded more like cackling, to me. _"Who's Madam Red?" She'd heard the name numerous times, but never bothered to ask until now.

Grell grabbed her arm and pulled her, practically running towards the entrance. "I can't believe you haven't met her yet! She's my mistress, Baroness Angelina Durless. She's a stunning woman! Oh, how I adore her!" Grell continued to gush, "I've been _dying_ to see her again!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm, letting him lead her away from their duties. From the distance, Natasha could easily make out the woman who the butler thought so highly of. Immediately, she understood why the woman was called 'Madam Red'. She was pale, statuesque, and very curvy. Her hair was short, not even reaching down to her shoulders, and was a shocking shade of crimson. Her dress was a darker shade than that of her hair. Natasha noticed that her make up and shoes were red. Even her _eyes_ were red!

The woman was chatting pleasantly with Sebastian when suddenly Grell shouted, "Madam Red! Madam Red! You've returned for me!" He fell onto his knees, kissing her red heeled feet. "You look stunning, as always, my lady!"

The woman laughed, "Get up, Grell. I haven't come to get you, just yet. I'm here to help Ciel with a new case and Lau was supposedly going to be here, too." Her pretty face became menacing, "And you know that whenever _he_ is involved, I simply _must_ tag along to make sure he doesn't harm my darling nephew!" Madam Red then took notice of the young girl and grinned, "Why, hello. I'm Madam Red, who might you be?"

Natasha curtsied with an innocent smile, "My name Natasha Michaelis. I'm staying with my father for a while."

Madam Red's eyes widened a little, "Your father would have to be _Sebastian_, correct?"

She nodded pitifully and then an ingenious idea planted itself in her head. "Yes, although I had no idea he was a butler and that I would be forced to do housework. Today I had to clean Ciel's underwear with Grell. If you can tell, I wasn't born a maid or anything. In fact, I _have_ my own maids that take care of me. Doing housework is a lot tougher than I imagined," she sighed.

"A pretty little thing like _you_, doing housework!" Madam Red scoffed, "That is unacceptable! I'll speak with Ciel about this. A young girl, especially one from another house, should be concentrating on her studies, not cleaning up after _another_ noble. Sebastian! How could you do this to your daughter?"

He had been listening to the conversation with a slight frowned. "I am terribly sorry, miss. Her mother insisted I teach her how to be a working woman, should anything happen to her fortune and she need to earn her own means of living."

"That wouldn't be a problem, though," she replied thoughtfully. "I'm sure any wealthy bachelors would love to marry her, once she's old enough of course. She's already very stunning."

"You really think so?" Natasha asked, her burgundy eyes shiny and bright. "I'm not opposed to_ working,_" she explained, "But I don't want to be a maid. Sure, the outfits are cute, like the ones Mey-Rin wears, but I don't have any. I brought along dresses like these," she motioned to her outfit. Her dark blue dress reached down to her ankles and was adorned with silver designs and black ribbons. It looked more like something to wear on an outing in London, if they were all being honest.

Sebastian was in conflict. His daughter was ruthlessly conniving and had successfully gotten herself out of work, which he was immensely proud of, but at the same time. . _Dammit, _ he thought to himself, _I can't be angry at her. _"I shall ask the earl if he minds sharing his tutors, but if he refuses.."

With a sadistic smirk, Madam Red led Natasha to Ciel's office. "That won't be necessary, Sebastian! He won't be able to refuse after _I_ talk to him."

"Do you really think Ciel will be okay with all of this?"

"Of course! If I ask him to let you be his classmate, he'd _have_ to say yes. That boy can't say no to me."

Sebastian quietly walked behind them with a smirk of his own. _I wonder how the young master will react? Maybe he'll lose his temper._

xx

Madam Red had informed Ciel that Natasha would be joining him with his studies and he was not amused at all, blatantly refusing. His aunt had then declared that if the girl could give a compelling argument on why she_ shouldn't_ be a maid anymore, then he would at least consider it.

"Fine," he sighed, placing four fingers on his forehead, cupping his cheek. His headache from a few days ago was coming back.

"I had to touch _your_ dirty underwear!" Natasha yelled, hands on her hips. "Do you know how disgusting that is?"

A slight, very, very, _very_ slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "That's what maids do. They clean shirts, trousers, socks and undergarments. Maids clean clothes, that's one of their jobs."

"Me and Grell made your dessert today. I've never had to cook a day in my life and Grell didn't wash his hands prior to touching all the ingredients, are you sure you want _me_ doing things like that in your home?"

Ciel's aunt silently applauded Natasha's reasoning. After all, her nephew _did_ have an uncontrollable sweet tooth. Meanwhile, Grell covered his face in embarrassment, _She said she wouldn't tell!  
_

"How about this," he began, growing irritated. "If you can successfully help solve my new case, you won't have to do as _much_ work?"

Natasha considered it, "What would I have to do, then?" She smiled gracefully, feeling victorious.

"It'll be your job to take care of Pluto everyday and make sure he doesn't bother the rest of the servants."

She cringed as Madam Red and Sebastian shared a laughed. "You're not serious, are you?"

He nodded, "I'm very serious. That mongrel gets in everyone's way and as you said before, he'll only listen to either you or Sebastian. That should keep you busy enough, not to mention the fact that you'll be getting schooled, as well."

"Fine. Taking care of that beast shouldn't be a problem," she stated. "He likes me more than you, anyway."

"_But first_, you'll need to take part in solving the case."

Madam Red decided that _that_ was her moment to butt in, "What case are you on today, Ciel?"

A newspaper presented itself smacking right in front of her face and a soft-spoken voice said, "_Jack The Ripper_." The man who spoke was Chinese and he had a pipe in his mouth. The smoke made Natasha feel nauseous, the scent it emanated was too strong and unpleasant for her sensitive nose. She then noticed a busty Chinese woman at his side, pressing her body against his. She was wearing the most exposing clothes Natasha had ever seen and averted her eyes from their inappropriate behavior.

"Lau? How did you get in here so quietly?!" Madam Red shouted. "And stop smoking in front of the children!" She grabbed his pipe and handed it to Sebastian, "Get rid of this, will you?"

He bowed, "Of course. In the meantime, I will bring refreshments for everyone."

As he left, the Chinese woman attacked Natasha and held her up like a brand new doll. "Who are you?" Lau asked, stepping beside the woman and taking a good look at the struggling girl.

"Natasha Michaelis," her face clearly showed her torment. "Put me down!" she hissed, kicking her feet.

Her captor didn't let go and instead held her tighter, examining Natasha's face even closer, "Cute." The woman's big eyes stared directly into Natasha's and their noses were rubbing together. Grell and Madam Red held in their giggles, watching the young girl's face developed into a deeper, terror-filled one.

"I'm Lau and this beautiful lady is Ran-Mao. We're here to help out," he grinned.

"Stop torturing my servant," Ciel complained. "This is her first day doing a task like _this_ and I want her to do a good job."

She teased him, "So you _do_ want to have me as a classmate, Ciel!"

He smirked mischievously at her, "Don't flatter yourself. Should you mess up, then that will reflect _me_ and_ I_ am not one to fail. You, on the other hand, seem quite accustomed to failure. You couldn't stand a single day of doing laundry."

"Shut up!" she yelled from Ran-Mao's vice grip. She was getting tired of not having her feet planted on the ground. Natasha understood that yes, she was small and cute, but that did not mean she enjoyed being coddled like a play-thing, especially by a woman as indecent as Ran-Mao.

"She's adorable, young earl." Lau laughed, "Is she a good friend of your's? Did you know only the best of friends fight together like how you do?" Ciel and Natasha glared at each other and in unison practically shouted, "Never!" But Lau hadn't been paying them any attention. "I remember when _we_ were young, Ran-Mao would kick my ass all the time. Now, look at us. We're closer to each other than some _married_ couples."

Madam Red nodded, "I'll have to agree with you on that. Frances and Alexis fought constantly, just like them. All the time, too. Then they got married and had Edward and Lizzy."

"There are exceptions to every rule," Ciel stated. Natasha was soon agree, "And _this_ is one of them." The door opened and Sebastian brought in the food trolley, which was decorated with pastries and tea. "Shall we get started on the examination of _Jack The Ripper_?" Ciel asked, propping himself on his desk, all the while housing a bitter smirk.

* * *

_Not my best, yeah I know. I had__ to post_ something_ up, though. Wouldn't want anyone to think I was abandoning my story and all, you know?_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm not consistent at all.. I've decided to update whenever I'm in the mood to. I mean holy shit, maintaining a story is harder than I thought! Like I'll finish typing up and entire chapter, but then I'll read it and decide that I freaking _hate it_, so then I'm forced to delete the whole thing and start over. It's depressing, maaan._

* * *

"This is so messed up," Natasha muttered. "Why couldn't I go in there? _Ciel's_ a kid and he was the first one inside!" She glared at the large sign from inside the carriage, it read UNDERTAKER and had a faded skull decorated on top. "Grell wasn't even allowed to come today," she sighed. "I hope he's breaking everything in that stupid mansion."

She decided enough was enough and left her post. She stood outside the door, almost opening it when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Her eyes widened, she immediately brushed it off and turned around, coming face to face with a man clad in white. He smiled, "Hello, young one. What are you doing outside _this_ shop?"

"My mother always told me to never talk to strangers," she replied, analyzing him wearily. "But if you must know, I'm waiting for someone."  
He smiled, "Your mother is a smart woman. I know the owner of this carriage and these horses, though. Is Earl Phantomhive in there?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch, her mouth set in a slight frown, "What's it to you? Hold on, who _are_ you even?"

He bowed lowly and as strands of his silver hair fell into his violet-colored eyes, he said "My apologies, miss. I am Ash Landers, Queen Victoria's royal butler." Then he dove a long, slender hand into his white jacket and pulled out letter, "I have a message for the earl from my mistress."

She immediately grabbed the pristine envelope from him and grinned, "I'm Natasha Michaelis and coincidentally, I'm Ciel's new messenger. Thank you very much for delivering this, Mister Landers."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Natasha," He laughed. "Well, I should be on my way. The queen will be happy that I won't have to leave her side anymore, thanks to you," he smiled, as he mounted onto his white stallion. "Have a pleasant evening," he called from over his shoulder.

Natasha waved at him, smiling. "Thank you!"

"What are you doing outside the carriage?" her father asked, not sounding very happy. "Didn't I tell you specifically, to stay inside where you could be safe?" Sebastian was sporting an unhappy frown.

She rolled her eyes, "You worry too much, Daddy. Nobody tried to hurt me and besides, you were taking too long!"

"Had to stretch your legs, right?" Lau asked, poking his head towards her and into their conversation.

"Exactly! Besides, I was working, too! See here," She handed him Ash's letter. "The queen wants to tell Ciel something."

Madam Red nudged Ciel, "See? She's perfect! Already doing her job." He grimaced at his aunt and stepped forward to take the letter. Ciel opened it, the others watched as his eyes quickly scanned the contents and then he sighed shaking his head. He handed the letter to Sebastian and said, "The queen is distraught over the anguish concerning the recent victims of _Jack The Ripper_."

"It's a good thing we managed to receive information from the Undertaker," Madam Red said thoughtfully. "We we will be going to London, then?"

"Yes," Ciel nodded. "We'll be attending Viscount Druitt's ball and successfully prove him to be the culprit behind the murders."

Natasha was appalled, "That's not fair! Did you come up with the entire plan _without_ me?" She couldn't believe it. "I wanted to help!" She continued to say. The adults and Ciel smirked at her crestfallen facade. "You're discriminating against me," she pouted.

Lau chuckled, "You'll get your revenge soon enough after you learn the details." He smiled pointedly at the earl, "Especially the plans concerning _him_."

Ciel glowered hatefully at him, "Shut up, you bastard."

"Don't be angry with me! You could have opposed the idea, but then again.. There's no other option is there? Personally, I think what you're going to do take a lot of character," the Chinese man defended.

"Anyways," Sebastian interrupted, "Master, it will soon be time for tea. Shall we return to the mansion and make preparations to stay at your London home?"

xx

They arrived the next day. The butler was serving his master and the guests, which now included his daughter, as they spoke of the events to come. "What will I have to do?" Natasha asked, sipping her father's tea. "This is so yummy, Dad."

He smiled lovingly at her, "Thank you, my darling." A hand caressing his bum ruined his tender moment and Sebastian found himself engulfed by shudders. "Natasha, you are so lucky to have such a healthy father," Madam Red chuckled, happily running her hand up and down his backside.

"_Madam Red_," Ciel said sternly, casting her an annoyed sneer. "You'll make him drop the pot."

She blinked at him, "Sorry, sorry. Force of habit."

"Habit?" Natasha asked innocently, "Do you touch his butt all the time?"

"No, of course not.. But sometimes, I can't help myself," Madam Red giggled. "I _am_ a doctor, sweetheart. Checking people's health is my job and I _must_ do everything in my power to keep them healthy."

Natasha smiled at her, "In that case, can you check him everyday? I don't want my daddy to _ever_ be sick!" Sebastian blanched and looked helpless at his daughter, _Is she doing this on purpose?_ Natasha batted her eyelashes at him sweetly, "You're not fun when you're sick." _She is!_

"Well, if you insist!" Madam Red grinned.

"I'm curious," Lau asked. "How old is Sebastian exactly to have an eleven year old child?" Ran-Mao nodded silently, while straddling his lap.

Natasha and Ciel froze, not sure how to answer the sudden question. They looked at Sebastian to explain and he took it as his chance to get back at his daughter's earlier stunt.

"Her mother was an older woman I met in my early teen years," he began. "Her name is Charlotte and she was quite persistent in seducing me. She enchanted me thoroughly and that is how we came to have a child."

"Was she a beautiful lady?" Lau continued to ask, trying to picture Natasha's mother in his head and joked, "Your daughter's good looks couldn't have all _possibly_ come from you."

"Yes, Charlotte was and continues to be the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on. It's been years since I've last seen her, but I'm sure she is still as lovely last time I saw her. I'm glad she was so obsessed with me, because now I have Natasha," he finished smiling pleasantly.

Natasha stared at him, unconvinced. "That's not true! Mother said that _you_ would always bother _her_!"

He covered her mouth to keep her from speaking, "Now, now. Fibbing is a quality unsuited for a young girl, Natasha. Once I remove my hand, you have to promise to be good, okay?"

She glared daggers at him, but nodded. When he lifted his hands form her lips, "I'm telling," she immediately stated and began to sip her tea again.

"You two are adorable!" Madam Red chuckled. "You remind me how of _my_ father and I were, when I was younger. We were really close, just like both of you." She grinned whimsically, her eyes looking faraway into the ceiling, "I miss him."

"Grandfather died over a decade ago," Ciel explained, after seeing Lau, Ran-Mao and Natasha's questioning gazes.

Madam Red sighed regretfully, "He did." Then she stared at her nephew's face affectionately, "I know Daddy would have _adored_ you, Ciel. You've turned out to be such a respectable young gentleman. Everyone would have been very proud of you. Rachel and Vincent, especially."

"Master," Sebastian interrupted, "It's about time we start to prepare you for the Viscount's celebration."

Ciel stood up and agreed, silently leading the way towards his bedroom. "Who are Rachel and Vincent?" Natasha asked, watching them leave. She had noticed his eyes had hardened at the mention of these two people.

"Rachel was my sister and Vincent was my brother-in-law," Madam Red answered somberly, "They were his parents."

"Oh," she replied, silently. "What did you mean by 'were'?"

"They died years ago from a fire at the mansion," the older woman continued. "They loved him so much and he loved them, too."

Natasha's face softened. "It must've been hard on him. I don't know what I would do without _both_ of my parents, let alone one. I miss my mother so much, but it's nothing compared to that. And I have my father doting on me in the meantime, too." She smiled at Madam Red, "I admire your strength. Your's and his."

"How about we talk about happier things?" Lau suggested, "My parents are long-gone, too, but it's better to think of the precious moments we _did_ have, than to dwell on the moments lost."

Mad Red's eyes lit up and she laughed, "Of course! The future is for the better!"

"Speaking of the future," Natasha grinned slyly, "Why did my father have to start getting Ciel ready two hours before the actual ball?"

The two adults chortled with each other loudly, Ran-Mao had an amused smirk gracing her otherwise emotionless face. The man patted her on the head, "That's a surprise, my dear."

* * *

_And that's it. Thanks for reading By the way, I didn't bother to proofread this one today. In California, it is currently 12:02 a.m. and I need sleep. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Meow._

* * *

The girls had decided to get dressed together and were having a jolly good time doing so, too. "You look sweeter than honey," Madam Red exclaimed, pinching Natasha's rosy cheeks. Ciel's bodacious aunt had taken on the task of dressing Sebastian's daughter and went a little overboard, at least in her victim's opinion she did.

Natasha hated it when her sisters dressed her, but Madam Red inflicted absolute _torture._

Ran-Mao nodded silently in agreement, running her fingers softly through Natasha's curls. She had decided not attend the ball, being that she had other business to take care of and opted instead to style dark ringlets into Natasha's hair and helping Madam Red into her party dress.

Natasha felt uncomfortable and was itching to take off the catastrophe she was wearing. Her dress was a pastel yellow, reached down to her ankles and had short, slightly puffed sleeves. The bertha-styled neckline was modest, showing off her collarbones, and was aligned with lace and sunny faux-roses. Those same roses decorated her hair in an adorable headband. A light eggshell-colored silk ribbon was wrapped under her bosom, and the rest of her dress was embroidered with lace. A thin, gold chain was fastened around her neck.

"Was a corset really necessary? I thought girls had to wear them _after_ they turned fourteen, I'm eleven!" she struggled to say. "This damn thing is too tight!" She bent over and stared at the roses on her small heeled feet, trying to control her breathing.

"You'll learn to appreciate corsets someday," Madam Red laughed, pointing to her own hourglass figure. "On the right woman, they can make her look _irresistible_!"

Natasha couldn't even attempt to argue with her, because well.. She was right. Madam Red _did_ look very nice. Her dress was a blood-red, strapless ensemble, lined with black ruffles and various pick-ups. The corset accentuated her voluptuous silhouette beautifully. She wore a few accessories, such as a shiny white fur trim around her shoulders and a stylish black hat with a large, white feather attached to it. Her outfit wouldn't have been complete without her lace fan, her arm-length black gloves and her ruby choker.

"Make me pretty," she winked at Ran-Mao. Grinning, the Chinese woman began her hunt for the appropriate products and rummaged through the pretty containers on the vanity in Madam's Red's room. Since she was constantly in London because of her work, Ciel had been kind enough to let her have her own bedroom in his townhouse.. Complaining to her nephew on a daily-basis about having to leave her own home to come all the way to London to stay in hotels helped her case, too.

"As if you even _need_ all that stuff on your face," Natasha scoffed, smiling as she shook her head. "My sisters would _kill_ for skin like your's. They're obsessed with being young forever, but I doubt they'll succeed."

"You have sisters?" Madam Red asked, as her 'makeup artist' powdered her face. "I had no idea you had siblings. How many do you have?"

_Oh no. I think I said too much._. "Uhm," she racked her head for a good excuse. "I have three older _half_-sisters," she finally said. "I'm Sebastian's only daughter with my mother, though."

The older woman nodded. "So that would make you the youngest," Madam Red stated and then beamed at her happily, "How cute! I was the baby in my family, too! It's fun being spoiled, am I right?"

"Of course, who wouldn't like to be spoiled?" Then she frowned and nonchalantly said, "They like to complain about me, though. One of my sister's said they spoiled me _rotten_, but that wouldn't be my fault. It's not like I throw tantrums to get what I want. My family gives me everything willingly."

Madam Red smiled warmly at the young girl, who reminded her so much of herself when she was a child. "Ran-Mao and I will take a while.. Why don't you see if Sebastian is finished with Ciel? It's almost been an hour since _we_ started getting dressed, they shouldn't have much longer to go."

xx

Natasha hadn't bothered to knock on Ciel's door before she walked inside, unannounced and was a little disturbed at what she saw. Ciel was bent over, making the oddest sounds of discomfort and her father was standing behind the young teen. They hadn't noticed her stealthy entrance yet and Natasha took advantage of that to analyze the scene in front of her.

She cringed, Ciel was practically naked! He was wearing underwear, _thankfully, _but he also wore white stockings and a gauzy white skirt. On his feet were pretty heeled, knee-high boots, which had roses on them just like _her_ shoes, the only difference was that his were striped with black and white.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Beads of sweat were streaming down his forehead. "My organs are going to fall out!"

Sebastian's face was unconvinced. "No woman has ever been recorded to have had her organs fall out because of a _corset_," he argued. _Mine almost did, _Natasha thought, remembering how Madam Red used brute force to make her spine crack. She held a small candle of sympathy for Ciel, though she still wasn't sure why he was wearing one in the first place.

"Just because it hasn't been _recorded_ doesn't mean it hasn't happened!"

Clearly annoyed, her father pulled the ribbons tighter, successfully producing a croak from his young master. "Almost done."

Natasha watched as her father dressed Ciel in three more layers of skirts, each one giving him a more shapely figure. Unfortunately, her control was lost after Sebastian put the actual _dress_ on him. Sebastian was placing a long lock of curled hair on the side of Ciel's head when he noticed his daughter, leaning on the wooden door, covering her face in her hands.

"Natasha!" he gasped, watching as her shoulders shook violently. Ciel turned around, fast as lighting and stared at the young demon. _Dammit_, he thought to himself, _I'll never hear the end of this._

She was trying really hard to act like a professional, really she was.. But this was a little too much. The three of them stared at each other for a few more seconds before Natasha fell on her hands and knees, laughing euphorically. Ciel was wearing makeup!

"I-I can't do this," she choked out, humorous tears rolling down her pink cheeks. "_T-This_ was your master plan?" She dared herself to look up. Natasha gazed at Ciel's pigtails, and immediately burst out laughing again. "I can't breathe!" She giggled violently, tears clouding her vision. "You're even wearing a little hat!"

Sebastian held in a chuckle, seeing the amusement clear as day on his daughter's face. Ciel, on the other hand, was mortified. Natasha coughed, holding her sides where the corset was poking her ribs, "Daddy, it hurts!"

The young earl silently walked up to the girl on the floor and smiled politely, and helped her to her feet. "Well, don't you look _adorable_," he crooned sarcastically, pinching her cheeks.

Her temper flared and she raised both of her hands to pinch his cheeks in retaliation. "Me? No, _you_! You'll be the bell of the ball for sure," she hissed.

"You flatter me," he answered, pinching tighter. "There really is not competition!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

The older demon in the room laughed quietly as the fought, trading snide compliments with each other.

xx

"A lady shouldn't frown," Sebastian chided Ciel. He was dressed as a dashing teacher and sat in the carriage in between Lau, who came as himself, on his left and Natasha on his right. Opposite of them sat Madam Red and the young master.

"He's right," the Madam Red nodded. "Take Natasha and I for example! We're as happy as can be right, my dear?"

Natasha nodded stiffly, "O-Of course. It doesn't matter that we can't breathe properly or sit down comfortably." The carriage hit a small bump in the road and the three ladies winced as their corsets poked them harshly. "That didn't hurt at a-all," she coughed, smiling forcefully. "Did you feel anything, Madam Red?"

Madam Red's face looked strained, but slightly. "Not at all!" She laughed and looked at her nephew, "Ciel?"

The boy's face was a mask of extreme discomfort, but to his credit, he tried to enforce a happy farce and shook his head prettily. He batted his eyes awkwardly at Madam Red and replied with a simple, "Hn, nothing at all."

The carriage came to a stop and the man driving opened the door, apologizing profusely for the abrupt jump. "The street was made of cobblestone," he sighed. "I didn't think it would be so rocky."

"It's alright," Sebastian answered, helping Madam Red disembark. "The ladies suffered the brunt of it," he smiled at Ciel, then at Natasha and winked. They glowered at him hatefully.

"Natasha and Ciel will be my nieces visiting from the country," Madam Red grinned. "Sebastian will pose as their tutor. . And Lau doesn't have to associate himself with us at all!"

Upon arriving at the entrance, Madam Red was immediately flocked to by noblemen and women. She introduced her 'nieces' and was soon led away by the group along with Lau. In the meantime, Ciel, Natasha and Sebastian were scouting for the viscount, when they heard an unmistakable squeal.

"Your dress is simply _divine_!"

Their eyes widened comically.

"Elizabeth? What is _she_ doing here?!" Ciel blanched at the sight of his fiance in a red, frilly dress, talking animatedly with two ladies.

Lady Elizabeth turned her head slightly and her attention was nabbed by the two girls in pink and yellow. She shouted happily, "You there!" Her gloved-hand waved at them, "I adore both of your outfits!" She picked up the skirt of her dress and was racing towards Natasha and Ciel.

Natasha laughed, "Imagine the scandal if she recognizes you? _The Great Earl Phantomhive_, wearing a dress!"

"Not if we evade her," Sebastian said, "Just like this." He grabbed them both by the hand and into the crowded dance floor. "It's not uncommon for students and their tutors to dance together," he stated, after taking note of Ciel's frown. He twirled his daughter and his young master all the way across the room, far from Elizabeth within five songs. The ballroom was very large, after all.

"Are you tired already, young mas-_young mistress_?" Sebastian caught himself quickly, looking pointedly at Ciel. "I thought the two of you had more stamina than that," he frowned looking over as Ciel, keeled over on the floor, breathing heavily with Natasha at his side, in no better condition.

Irritated and feeling rather hot, Natasha growled. "Why don't _you_ try dancing nonstop in a body-breaking corset and a heavily-layered dress with toe-crunching heels, Fath-_Professor Michaelis!_" _  
_

"I was helping," he argued, as he pulled the two up on their feet and pushed them towards their target, Viscount Druitt. "Besides, I had a good excuse. Our man is right over there."

"Lizzy's coming!" Natasha exclaimed, watching the blonde as she barreled her way through the crowd. She was already halfway there and picking up speed.

Ciel frowned and stood on his toes, searching for her. "I don't see Elizabeth anywhere," he gave a small jump in an attempt to get more height, but still couldn't find her.

Natasha smirked, "My eyesight is better than your's." It was true. Heightened senses were a blessing granted onto all demons, and Natasha was no exception.

"I shall distract her," Sebastian said and disappeared into the crowd.

"Now," Natasha said facing Ciel. "Your plan is to seduce him, right? Do you want me to come along? Or would you rather I stayed close by and let you handle him on your own?" She laughed, and watched as Ciel glared icily at her and walked away, not bothering to answer her question.

She shrugged and stayed away from him, a few yards behind. She watched as Ciel approached the viscount confidently and he whispered into Ciel's ear. Natasha almost lost it when the viscount wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist and faintly heard him say, "You're a precious little robin, aren't you?" She stifled her laughter at the look in Ciel's eyes, as the perverted man caressed his hips.

_I almost feel sorry for him, _she thought to herself. Within several minutes, Natasha realized she was growing rather impatient and very bored. _How much longer will this have to take?_

With a groaned, Natasha found herself moving hastily towards Viscount Druitt and when she was close enough, she draped herself onto the viscount's free arm and sighed, "Why are you keeping him to yourself, Ciel? I thought- I was _hoping_ we could share him."

The viscount was shocked at her brazen statement, but soon smiled. "So the robin has a friend, does she? A mysterious little raven, nonetheless!"

"Raven?" she batted her eyes innocently at him, analyzing his features. Viscount Druitt was a very pretty man, as she had previously been told, but behind that pretty face was a despicable person. His hair was ash blond and shiny, his eyes were a warm lavender, his skin was lightly-tanned and resembled porcelain. _With those looks, he could get away with murder. . He probably already has._"Robins are bland, don't you think? They're absolutely boring. The proof is shown in my cousin. She has zero personality and you must be _dying_ having to speak with her," Natasha complained. "Wouldn't you rather take flight with the raven?"

He laughed and linked his arm with Natasha's. "Nonsense, there's plenty of me to go around. The young robin is quiet, but I have a feeling that whenever the little raven shows up, they both get their feathers ruffled."

Ciel and Natasha shared a look. "We're both dreadfully bored," Ciel sighed and began flirting again, "You're the host. Entertain us, Lord Aleister Chambers."

"Yes," Natasha agreed, "Entertain us."

"You are both quite young, especially _you_, little raven." They raised their brows at him, exaggerating their boredom. "But, I suppose I can make exceptions for today." Viscount Druitt led them away and into a secluded hall draped with black curtains. He sang an odd tune to himself and didn't seem to pay either of his companions much attention, _if any_.

Natasha smirked at Ciel and whispered, "What took you so long? My _father_ could have seduced him faster than that! I'm practically a _child_ and I managed to do it whole lot quicker than you."_  
_

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her and whispered back, "I already _had_ him before you came along! He was thoroughly buttered up and then the 'little raven' showed up!"

"Are you seriously gloating about successfully seducing a _man_, Ciel?" she giggled and was soon laughing loudly.

"What are my pretty birds chirping about?" The viscount laughed. "I want to know your secrets, too!"

Natasha glowered at him momentarily and then giggled, "Don't be so nosy in the business of children, viscount."

He pushed them through a black door and sighed, "Alright, alright. I won't intrude into your secrets. . As long as you keep your mouth shut about mine." He forcefully shoved them down a few steps.

"What are you-" Ciel stumbled forward. Before he hit the floor, Natasha grabbed his arm. She could faintly make out some sort of mist covering the large, dark room and inhaled the strange gas through her nose. It made her feel uncomfortable and she quickly slumped down against the wall. Ciel became limp and was soon unconscious.

"You bastard," Natasha hissed, before her closing her eyes.

A smirk spread across the viscount's face and he caressed their faces, "Children shouldn't be involved in the games that adults play."

* * *

_It's been a little while, but I managed to finish this up for you guys :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_I just finished watching Mirrai Nikki and my feelings are shot. Has anyone else seen it? Did you cry? I did._

* * *

Ciel stirred and opened his eyes, only to realize he was blind-folded. He could feel the warmth of fire, emanating light, burning close by. His heart rate picked up as he heard the Viscount say aloud, "The grand finale for you today, the _jewel_ of this evening comes in a duo!" Ciel sneered at the statement and soon realized he was bound next to Natasha, or at least he _hoped_ it was Natasha.

"A pretty robin and her equally stunning raven-counterpart," the Viscount's voice rang, "Both are quite young, but I guarantee these two are a passionate pair to behold! The robin in pink has dark sapphires for eyes. Next to her sporting a yellow dress, is a mysterious raven with porcelain skin."

The crowd oo-ed and ah-ed at his presentation. With no time to spare, bids were began being shouted. "Twenty-five hundred for the one in pink!"

"Thirty-three hundred for yellow!"

"I doubt either of them has even experienced a fifteenth birthday. I can sell them in parts or if you so desire, you may purchase the girls whole and watch them blossom into beautiful women. Mold them to be your pets, even!"

A few masculine laughs echoed throughout the room. "Five thousand for both," someone yelled.

Ciel scoffed and then felt something sharp poke into his arm. He hummed in his throat in annoyance at the audacity this person had to actually _poke_ his person.

"About time you woke up!" Natasha hissed. "Do you know how long I've been pretending to be asleep? I've been listening to this _idiot_ sell off more than ten women, for an _hour_, Ciel! An _hour_! They tied us up and _apparently_, we're the grand prize! Isn't that great? We're _jewels, _little robin!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down and asked, "Is there anything you'd like me to do at this exact moment, Ciel?"

He stayed quiet and opened his mouth, "Seba-"

"No!" she cried. "Tell _me_. I'm already here, aren't I? There's no point in calling _him_, just tell me what you want and you'll have it."

Ciel rolled his eyes, but complied. "Natasha, I order you to save us."

Immediately, all the candles in the room turned off and Ciel felt a cold gust of wind. He heard the cracking of metal and assumed they had been inside a cage. Within seconds, the rapid _thump_ of bodies hitting the floor one by one, could be heard.

"See? You can trust me, too!" Natasha chirped, as she slit the ropes that bound Ciel's wrists together. She then took of the cloth that was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes and once free, he simply stared at her. "An underground auction," Natasha snorted. "Well, there's _Jack The Ripper_," she pointed to the an unconscious man in white lying on the floor, Aleister Chambers.

Their eyes locked together and humorlessly, they shared a laugh. "What do we do with him?" she asked and plopped herself down on the Viscount.

Ciel joined her and sat onto the Viscount's sleeping face, purposefully smothering him. "We call forth Scotland Yard. They'll take care of this dumbass and then we can go home."

She sighed, stretching her arms. "This was a lot easier than I expected. I don't have any blood on me, do I?" she asked, checking herself over. "I can get kind of messy, when I don't pay enough attention."

"I can't see in the dark," he replied, grudgingly. Ciel wondered if she asked him that on purpose, to reinforce her supernatural superiority over him. _Knowing her, _he thought to himself, _She did._

Natasha chuckled innocently and then snapped her fingers. The fire that had once been extinguished burst into flames again. Ciel looked around and noticed the bodies lying around were still breathing. "Why didn't you kill them?"

"You didn't order me to, so I didn't." She grinned, "I _may_ or _may_ _not_ have been a little harsh with them, though. A couple of those pathetic imbeciles are more than likely to have broken noses or concussions. In the morning, they'll probably assume they 'partied too hard' and there shouldn't be an issue."

He nodded and managed to give her a small praise, "You did well, Natasha."

"Naturally," she sighed, dismissing his compliment and smiled at the thought of her mother back at home, who would say the exact same thing to her. "Do you think Grell and the others have destroyed your manor by now?"

xx

When they returned to the ballroom, Natasha noticed her father rubbing his head. "You performed the magic trick again, didn't you? You _know_ Grandmother hates it when you do that, Da-_Sebastian_."

"How did you know about that?" Madam Red asked, suspiciously. "I thought you and Ciel had run off to find the Viscount."

"Oh, we did." Natasha gave a nonchalant wave of her hand, "The Yard should be here any moment to arrest that creep. And regarding your question, well. . My _tutor_ is infamous back at home for the sword-cabinet thing he does to entertain people."

Sebastian glared at Lau, "Though most of my assistants don't directly impale my head. If I had been anyone else, I'm sure they'd be dead."

Lau raised up his arms, "So how did you do it?"

"You stabbed him without knowing whether or not it would kill him?!" Madam Red screeched, choking the Chinese man harshly. "Didn't you think about his child?! What would she do without him?!"

"No need to get flustered," Natasha laughed awkwardly, tugging at Madam Red's dress gently. "I wouldn't have missed him anyway. No harm, no foul, really!"

Ciel raised a brow, "Hear that, Sebastian? She doesn't need you."

The teacher-disguised butler frowned and pretended to stab his heart with an invisible sword. "You wound me, Natasha! What would your mother say?"

She shrugged, "Mom would agree with me and find another father for me. It wouldn't be hard for her to do so, either. You _did_ mention how lovely she was earlier yourself, didn't you? Trust me, you're definitely not the only one who thinks so."

"That was harsh," Lau gurgled, still being murdered by Madam Red, who nodded in agreement.

"I was only _half_ joking," she answer, smiling innocently at her father. "Mother would _never_ do such a thing, unless you died or something."

He grinned and tugged on her hair playfully. "You shouldn't make your father worry like that, you know. Someday he might die of a heart attack inflicted by your so-called jokes."

Hearing that, Ciel barked out a laugh with Natasha following seconds after. "Yeah, _you_ of all people, dying of a heart attack. That's _rich_!" his daughter giggled.

_If only he would, _Ciel thought as he sobered up. "Let's go home," he said, already marching towards an exit. "There's no need for me to be dressed like this anymore."

xx

The next morning at the Phantomhive London townhouse, Natasha received a bothersome newspaper. Its title read, **_Jack The Ripper Strikes Again!_**, in bolded letters. "Thank you," she told the delivery boy, giving him a small tip and a lovely grin.

"No problem, m'lady. Be careful traveling into town," he smiled and left, feeling smitten with the young girl.

Natasha sighed, _Ciel's going to be pissed when he reads this._

She walked into the parlor and saw Madam Red and Ciel playing chess. Eerily, she approached them and slammed the newspaper onto the chessboard, stating simply, "We made a mistake."

Stiffly, Ciel read the newspaper. "How in the_ hell?_"

Madam Red tried to comfort them. "Well, at least you caught the Viscount! His human trafficking scheme was still illegal and he had to be stopped! Why don't we relax for a while and get started on the case again later-"

"No," her nephew blatantly refused. "The queen is unhappy and it is _my_ responsibility, as her guard dog, to solve this once and for all."

"Ciel," she looked at him with a saddened gaze. "I know your family has always fiercely protected the queen and her underworld, but if you're trying to avenge your parents' murders by taking your father's place as the head of the Phantomhives, please understand that_ that_ isn't something my sister would have wanted for you."

Natasha stayed silent and stood by, watching her _boss_ critically. She had decided that she would never have a _master_, especially not _Ciel_, but technically she _was_ being employed, so 'boss' would have do.

"I have no desire for revenge. It wouldn't do me any good, now would it? It won't bring anyone back to life and it can't rewrite the past. Everything I have done since that night, has been for the sole purpose of humiliating those who humiliated me and making them suffer, just as much as I did_._"

_Liar!_ Natasha screamed in her head, involuntarily. _Lies! You're lying straight through your teeth, Ciel! _

Madam Red stood up from her seat and caressed his face, "When you were a baby, I remember vowing to protect you. You were sickly, like your mother, and _tiny,_ too. It was one of the reason why I became a doctor. I wanted you to have a long, happy life, completely stress free." She chuckled, "Well, maybe not _completely_, Lizzy would have made sure of that. . But with this path you have chosen, your life isn't constant. Young as you may be, you have enemies who will try to kill you."

"It was _my_ decision to make," Ciel snapped, slapping her hand away and at the hurt look on his aunt's face, he held it. "I _will_ find those responsible for what happened, I promise you that. Nobody crosses me and gets away with it. _Nobody._"

"I still wish you wouldn't insist on doing this," she sighed. "Your whole life will be wasted."

The little demon, who had been watching them silently the whole time, gave them both an apprehensive stare, _You have no idea what your nephew has gotten himself into, Madam Red. He's forever doomed to lose his soul and has given up his place within the gates of paradise._

"I won't regret anything, if that's what you're wondering," he answered, looking directly at Natasha.

Having been caught, she grinned sheepishly at him and shook her head. "I wasn't think that at all," she said. "I'm starting to see you in a new light, Ciel Phantomhive. And I've gotta say, I have a confession. I like what I'm seeing right now."

"Oh, really?" Madam Red teased, "What did you see that has you so excited, my dear?"

"Now-a-days, boys his age don't like to be coddled," she laughed. "But it seems that Ciel is one of the rare few who enjoy it! I can tell he liked it when you showed him your affection just now, Madam Red."

His cheeks turned a bright pink, "I did not!"

xx

Sebastian and Natasha escorted Madam Red out the door. In front of them was a carriage and Grell, holding an umbrella. "I'm here to accompany you home," he said to his mistress.

Despite the rain and the potential of getting wet, Natasha ran up to hug her friend. "Grell! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Did you take good care of my puppy while I was gone?"

The butler smiled, "I tried my best, honestly. Pluto is a rambunctious fellow and gave us a hard time, though." He turned his gaze to Sebastian and frightfully said, "Some of the trees have been burnt up, I'm really sorry!"

"We can plant new ones," Sebastian sighed, helping Madam Red put on her coat.

She turned to him, "Sebastian. I want you to promise me something."

"Is it another check-up?" Natasha piped up, smiling pleasantly back inside the warm mansion. "One last time, before you go?"

Madam Red giggled, "No, not another check-up." She stared at the young girl and became serious, "On second thought, I want _both_ of you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll stay by my nephew's side. Help him find his way."

Natasha was shocked and watched her father kneel down in front of Madam Red. "We promise, m'lady. We will stay by the young master's side, until the very end."

"We?" she asked, as her father stood up. "Don't worry, Madam Red. _I'll_ lead the way and Ciel can follow," she grinned, staring into the red eyes belonging to one of one of Ciel's only living relatives. "He won't get lost, I promise."

The older woman smiled kindly at them. "I wouldn't expect any less," she said and with that, she was on her way. "Thank you, Sebastian, Natasha."

Once he was sure they were gone, the father turned to his daughter. "You'll lead the way?" Sebastian asked analytically. "How do you plan to do that?"

She shrugged, "I'm going to turn him into who he really is. That face he puts on _may_ fool the rest of the world, it may have even fooled _you_, but not me. I despise people who pretend to be what they're not. _My_ boss shouldn't be anything like that, a pretender. And besides, I'm the best at reading people, I know he isn't supposed to be like this."

"And if you are mistaken?"

"Nothing will change his fate," she replied. "If I'm wrong about him, then there was fault in my judgment and he dies either way."

Sebastian groaned. "Is this a new game you've just now developed?" She nodded and he patted her on the back, "Well as long as it doesn't interfere with _my_ plans, do as you like, sweet pea."

Natasha smiled at her father, "Thanks. Has mom sent you the list of my requirements yet?"

* * *

_Next chapter, we finish dealing with _Jack The Ripper. _Toodles._


	12. Chapter 12

_Currently doing the outline of the plot, so hmm. . It might be another week and a half before I post another chapter. Fighting scenes aren't my forte, either. . So uhm, don't expect much out of this chapter. _

_Looked this over _once, _like always, and if there are any mistakes then. . I personally don't really care._

* * *

Natasha stared at the ceiling, unblinking. Although the rain had died down, she couldn't sleep. Her father hadn't come to her bedroom to say goodnight after putting Ciel to bed, and that annoyed her.

She heard the creaking of a door and two pairs of silent footsteps. Natasha narrowed her eyes, _I knew wearing my clothes to bed was a good idea,_ she thought as she laced on her boots. _How dare they try to leave without me._

After grabbing a hooded cloak for herself, Natasha was out the door, in hot pursuit of her boss' tail. Sebastian and Ciel had traveled into the labyrinth of streets in London, but that wasn't going to deter the little demoness.

It began to rain lightly.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Their scents disappeared, washed away with the water and she could only assume that her father had carried Ciel to their destination. She growled in frustration and punched the brick house, among many where she had ended up. "Bloody hell," she hissed and jumped on a random roof.

It didn't take much longer before she found them. Natasha stayed quietly in the shadows of a house, a good twenty feet away, watching the scene before her. "I didn't think I'd _ever_ see a demon butler," Grell cackled. She was surprised to notice her friend was covered in blood, though she was sure it wasn't his.

"Same goes for you. You had mostly everyone fooled, Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian stated. "A divine being such as you, in service to a human. It's unheard of."

Grell retrieved a comb from his back pocket and released his brown ponytail. "A certain lady over there stole my heart," he motioned towards the inside of a dark house, while putting on fake lashes. "She took me along for a very fun, very red, very bloody ride."

Faintly, Natasha could see a dead woman at the end of the alleyway. . And next to her, walking with her head held high was, "Madam Red." Ciel stared his aunt in the face. "Naturally, you were first on my list, but your alibis were flawless and the only other person left to blame was the Viscount. Your victims had nearly everything in common. They were prostitutes. They were young and pretty. . And they had gone to you for a certain operation. "

She glared at him, "You had _actually_ suspected your own aunt? That's rude, Ciel."

"Relations don't matter to me when it comes to the orders given to me by the queen," he replied. "My task was to find _Jack The Ripper_ and put an end to him. We made lists of your patients and realized Mary Kelly was the only one left alive. We knew you were bound to come after her, as well." He gazed at the dead woman and sighed, "It seems were were too late, though."

"I could have coddled you again," Madam Red answered sarcastically. "But you got in my way!" She screamed.

Ciel didn't seem affected by her at all, "Sebastian, put an end to them."

"Right away," he replied, and began to run towards Madam Red. He was intervened by Grell. _Damn._

"Ah, ah, ah!" Grell wagged his finger at the demon. "You aren't touching a single hair on her head, _Bassy_. You'll have to get through me, and let me tell you; I'm not one for child's play."

Natasha's eyes widened at the sight of the loud machine in his hands. It was a blade, but it moved ferociously and it was rimmed with smaller, sharper, knife-like blades. "W-What is that thing?" Ciel yelled.

"I can only assume it's his death-psyche," Sebastian answered, holding the blade between his hands. It had almost cut through him, but luckily he caught it just in time.

Grell pushed the thing towards him harder. "I customized it myself," he boasted. "Lovely, isn't it? She's efficient, deadly and all mine! No other grim reaper has one remotely as good as this one." He laughed and winked at Sebastian, "There's no coming back after I kill you with her, I forgot to mention. Start saying your prayers now, because I'm sending you both to hell."

Natasha almost flinched as she watched Madam Red choke Ciel up against a brick wall, with a large knife in one hand. "Why did you have to stick your nose where it didn't belong?" she yelled, tightening her hands around Ciel's throat. "You'll have to die for that, I'm afraid."

"Why?" he asked, struggling against her. "Why did you kill those women? You're a doctor! Your job was to _save_ people-"

The rain pounded down heavier.

"A little bastard like you would never understand!" she screamed. "I lost everything! Everything I wanted, they had! They had it and they threw it away!" Madam Red raised the knife in her hand and aimed to stab Ciel, her face showing despair.

"Master!" Sebastian yelled, eyes widened. He managed to escape Grell's death-psyche and was breathing heavily. His right shoulder was damaged and bloody, but he was alive.

Before anyone could make sense of what happened, Madam Red was on the ground, her knife was stained with fresh blood. She was staring at the intruder with eyes of pure astonishment.

"I'm sorry," Natasha apologized, her eyes scanning over Ciel's arm, examining the cut inflicted by Madam Red. "I was a little late, but that tiny scratch shouldn't be too much of a problem for you." She moved her eyes to her father, "_You_ should be good as new by tomorrow morning."

Ciel stared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed at him and she handed him her hooded cloak, "I had to follow you! You really shouldn't keep secrets like this from me, you know." She watched as Grell helped Madam Red to her feet. "And _you_ two turned out to be a bunch of liars."

"So, the sweet little girl is a demon, too," Grell sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "Figures. The _only_ kid I actually like, and I have to kill her."

"A demon?" Madam Red whispered, "Her?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes and ripped the bandage that covered his right eye away. "Sebastian, I _order_ you to finish them off once and for all, in my name and in the name of the queen." Natasha watched as her father's eyes flashed magenta and he removed the glove that hid his contract mark.

He smirked at the reaper, "Yes, my lord."

"Oh? Were you holding yourself back, Bassy?" Grell squirmed, "You're so modest when handling women!" He blew Sebastian a kiss, "That's such an endearing quality in a man. Too bad it won't save you now. You _are_ quite attractive, though."

"_But you are a man, too_!" Natasha hissed, pushing Ciel behind her. "My father doesn't need to be modest when he beats the shit out of you and neither do I."

Madam Red stood in front on Grell, "Don't. I-I don't want any of them to get hurt."

He gazed at her blankly. "Why not? They found us out, my darling. We can't let them get away."

"Ciel," she said tearfully. "He looks so much like my sister. I loved her so much." Her voice cracked, "I loved her husband and I loved their son, too. I can't do it! I can't."

Grell sneered irritably at her. "Are you really doing this to me, right now? After killing all those women, with such _ease,_ might I add, you can't kill this little _brat_? Don't you understand that if you don't get rid of him, he'll get rid of you?"

She shook her head, "No! I won't do that to my beloved-" Madam Red didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Grell had impaled her with his psyche. It went straight through her torso.

"Honestly, that was a disappointment. You were doing so well, my beautiful lady. I had much higher hopes for you," Grell sighed and pulled the object from her body. "I won't waste my time with you anymore, though. We're through."

An array of images flashed out of Madam Red's wound. "Is that her cinematic record?" Natasha asked, feeling a great deal of sorrow for the woman in crimson. _I actually liked her. Yeah, I was mad just now, but I didn't want her to die. _

"My, my. You're a smart girl, aren't you?" he praised her happily. "Well, yes. This is her life and it's _my_ job to decide whether she lives or dies, depending on the events she's been through."

The four of them watched Madam Red's life flash before their eyes. They saw her and her sister grow up together. They saw her as a low-esteemed teenage girl, whose confidence grew from Vincent Phantomhive. How devastated she was at Rachel and Vincent's engagement, but also how happy she felt for them. Every significant thing that happened in her life was at their complete and utter disposal.

"She was in love with your daddy," Grell taunted Ciel. "Don't you feel rather loathsome towards her, now?"

But the record wasn't finished. Natasha, Ciel, Sebastian and the reaper watched as the young Angelina Durless became the flamboyant Madam Red. They saw how she came to love another man, how she married him and how she even conceived a child with him. She had been so excited to have that child. They witnessed the death of her husband from that fatal accident that would scar her life and ultimately force her to commit murders, and how the doctors had performed an abortion on her, thoroughly removing her uterus, to save her life.

Ciel glared at the reaper, but remained silent.

Madam Red's cinematic record continued to demonstrate the events that impacted her life. They witnessed her reaction at coming upon the burning manor, where her sister and her brother-in-law had died. Then, their funerals. The women who had been murdered by _Jack The Ripper_ were all shown coming to her for surgeries to remove unborn children from their wombs. Grell became featured after the first murder. Then came Ciel's reappearance with Sebastian.

Events leading to the present came next. She uttered her final words, gazing at Ciel, "I-I'm sorry." She died with her eyes open, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. Her nephew removed Natasha's cloak and put it over his aunt, after closing her eyes.

Natasha put her hands on her hips and glowered hatefully at the reaper, "If you loved her so much, why would you kill her like this?!"

"I did love her," he grumbled. "But what's a girl to do? I got bored with my job and Madam Red produced an enormous amount of excitement, and _now_ all of a sudden she's not fun anymore." He frowned, "Don't think our time together as friends was a lie, though!" He smiled at the little girl, "I actually enjoyed your company, Natasha."

"Yeah? I hope you enjoy losing my trust, as well," she hissed. "I thought you were the innocent, clumsy butler who I could complain to. You turned out to be a disappointment, too. You lied to me!"

Grell shrugged and began to walk away, "I'll earn your trust again someday, I promise."

Ciel sighed heavily and gazed into his butler's eyes. "Sebastian," he said, "I thought I ordered you to finish them off. There's still one half to go."

"Yes, of course."

"Hey!" Grell shrieked, pointing his psyche at Sebastian and Ciel. "I was going to let you two walk away scot free, since I actually started to feel bad about all this, but now I changed my mind!" He ran towards Natasha's father and luckily, Sebastian dodged the reaper's cut. "Will we never resolve our differences, Bassy? We have a child we need to think about now."

Sebastian shuddered, "The way you say it, is revolting. Don't you _dare _make it sound like she's your's!" He leap through the air, aiming for Grell's face and missed. The red-haired man had ducked at the very last second.

"I figured we could play nice in front of the child," Grell gushed and winked. "I would bear you many more children, if you'd only let me, Bassy!" Then he frowned, "I can't believe you would try to kick a lady in the face, though! Not very gentlemanly-like, at all!"

Once again, Sebastian tried another kick and once again, Grell dodged it. "Do not speak such obscenities in front of my daughter," he growled, starting to get agitated and aiming to punch the reaper.

They both flipped and were standing on opposite roofs. "Give this up and I could make it worth your while, Bassy."

"I belonged to the young master the instant we forged a contract. My time became his and I wouldn't dare waste it, especially not with the likes of a grotesque being such as yourself."

Natasha and Ciel watched from below. "Well, at least the rain cleared up." She was quiet for a moment and then proceeded to explain everything she knew about the situation to Ciel. "Grim reapers are the intermediaries between the living and the dead," she murmured. "They're fast and strong. Their weapons are deadly. A blow from a reaper-psyche could be fatal, even for a demon. I never would have imagined seeing a fight like this one up close, not to mention my _father_ is one of the participants," she laughed. "I'm actually kind of worried."

"Don't be." Ciel then acknowledged the fight, "He might be fast, but Sebastian's faster. He might be strong, but Sebastian's stronger. I'm willing to be your father is humoring that chickenshit before he finishing him off completely."

"Or maybe he doesn't want to get wounded by that _thing_ Grell is using," Natasha said, defending her father. Then she giggled, "Chickenshit?" She stared at her boss in the moonlight. "You know, I've never heard anyone use that term before."

"You revolting bastard," Sebastian hissed, missing Grell's attack. "Why don't you put down your weapon and fight me hand-to-hand?"

Grell pouted and wagged a finger at the demon, "Ladies do not resort to their fists. And also, must you be so cold towards me? I hope you understand that your rejection just makes me _hotter_, Se-bas-tian."

He shuddered again, _If Charlotte were here, you'd have been dead long ago_. "I have a child, do you think I want to be away from her, to pursue _you_?"

"Pursue me?" Grell asked, making another slash with his psyche, "You already have me," he grunted.

Natasha grinned and said aloud, "On second thought, I'm actually kind of excited to see this. I've only read about fights between reapers and demons, I imagine it will turn into a bloodbath soon."

"And how do these fights usually turn out?" Ciel asked, staring at the two adults attacking each other. Grell narrowly missed a hit with his psyche.

"Fifty-fifty," she murmured. "I repeat, reapers are fast, insanely strong _and_ they have their weapons to help them out. Demons don't usually carry things like that around." She laughed, "Those psyches are deadly and Grell's looks plain _dangerous_! I guess I feel a little more nervous about this, than I thought. "

Ciel snorted, mimicking her, "I repeat, don't be. That red-haired asshole has zero chance against Sebastian. "

She stared at him in the clouded moonlight, thankful the rain had stopped and asked, "How are you so sure?"

He shrugged, "Your father _reall__y_ wants my soul. He's free to have it, too. As soon as I get my revenge, it's all his. Of course, there are many obstacles he has to overcome," He motioned towards the men again, "Like _that_."

Grell was starting to get winded, "Why don't you just let me kill you and get it over with?"

"Never," Sebastian stated and ran toward him again. Grell took that as his chance to successfully land a blow across Sebastian's chest. Blood spurt from the demon's mouth, as well as his wound. Eyes opened wide, Sebastian's cinematic record leap from the damaged part of his body.

"You're _bound_ to have the most interesting one of them all," Grell purred. "I want to see your secrets, Bassy." The record showed Sebastian's everyday life at the manor, much to Grell's chagrin. "What the hell is this?!" he shouted, angrily. He turned his attention down below, "I'm coming after you next, you little runt!" he screamed, looking directly at Ciel.

_That easily? _Natasha thought to herself, _My father was taken down, that easily? There's no way! There's no fucking way that _that_ just happened. _Her eyes widened and immediately, she pushed Ciel behind her. "Well," she sighed. "That means I have full access to your soul now, so I guess I should protect you from him. I'll have to be mean, though."

The reaper leap down and laughed at her statement, "I have no intention of killing you, my dear. Besides, you're a little too young to fight the likes of _me_, at least for now. Hand over the human and there won't be anymore blood spilled tonight."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and by chance, a dark shadow caught her eye. She stood up straight and took hold of Ciel from behind her, "It seems I've made a mistake. I won't be the one fighting you today." The blue-eyed teen stared at her questioningly, but she shook her head at him.

"Smart girl," Grell answered, walking forward. The clicking of his heels echoed throughout the small alleyway. He was ten feet away from them when Sebastian landed perfectly, right in front of the reaper. He grabbed Grell's long, red locks and tossed him to the right, "Now that you've gotten that cinematic record bullshit out of your system, I hope we can finish this."

Grell stood up and hauled his psyche in the air again, "Yes. And this time, I'll make sure to hack off all your limbs."

Sebastian sighed, "That won't happen, I'm afraid. Congratulations, though, you've actually made me turn to my last resort."

"So now you're _really_ going to get serious with me?" Grell smirked, "Oh, I knew you went soft on the ladies, Bassy! I'll miss you dearly, goodbye, now." He made to slit Sebastian's torso again with his loud weapon, when suddenly its cries were halted. Grell flinched as Sebastian grabbed a hand-full of his hair again and slammed his face into a chimney. "W-What?" he squirmed in Sebastian's hold and glowered at his psyche. "What did you do?!"

"I had to use my _favorite_ tailcoat to entangle the gears of your machine," Sebastian answered sorrowfully. "It was a gift from the young master and now, it's ruined." He turned to Grell and said, "You'll have to disassemble the entire thing to get the fabric out. It was made of the finest quality Yorkshire wool and I certainly didn't want to destroy it for something like this."

Grell glared at him silently, "I can't believe you did this to me! Do you know how long it took me to design her exactly how I wanted?!"

"I don't care," Sebastian smiled, cracking his fingers. "Shall we continue using fists?"

"Erm," Grell mumbled, crawling away from the demon. "Perhaps, another time." His hair was grabbed once again and he insisted, "Fine, fine! J-Just. . Don't. . Not my face, please!"

Sebastian didn't answer him, and with full force, punched the reaper in the face. Repeatedly. He attacked Grell with intervals of kicks, punches and, on occasion, bites.

"Are you sure these fights are fifty-fifty?" Ciel asked Natasha. "Those odds don't seem fair, not that I'm complaining or anything."

She bit her lip in wonder, "Supposedly they're half-and-half. I'm not so sure anymore, though. My dad's beating his ass really badly. ."

"How shall I finish him off?" Sebastian called out to them, holding Grell up in the air. His face was scratched, bruised, and bloodied, just like the rest of his body. Sebastian gave the children a happy grin.

The two spectators looked at each other and discussed Grell's punishment in whispers. After a few short moments, Ciel nodded at his companion and Natasha shouted, "Kill him with his own psyche!"

Sebastian gave them an appraising grin, "That's devious. I like it." He kicked Grell onto the ground and easily ripped away his ruined tailcoat.

"I thought you said I'd have to take her apart?!" Grell whined, "And I told you; Not my face!" He panicked as he saw the engine of his psyche glint brightly and shouted, "I can tell you anything you want about the murders of that kid's parents!"

"Shut up!" Natasha yelled. "Take _your_ death like a man!"

Her father pulled on a string attached to the machine and it roared back to life. He turned to Ciel and asked, "Are you sure you want me to kill him? Although it may seem unlikely, he's a divine being and his death will be a strike against your soul. Are you prepared for the repercussions he might bring along?"

Ciel glared at him, "Need I repeat my orders?"

"Very well, then."

Natasha chuckled and poked Ciel in the shoulder. "Well, at least now we know he's good for _something_."

"And what's that?" he asked, not entirely convinced that the reaper could be good at _anything_.

"He's good at screaming," she laughed and Ciel chuckled along with her. They watched as Sebastian raised the psyche above his head and slammed it down towards Grell. A loud _clank_ was heard, along with an estranged yell and a huff of pure annoyance.

A long pole prevented Grell's psyche to hack into him. "Allow me to introduce myself," a snooty-voice echoed. "I am William T. Spears and have come to retrieve that reaper right there."

"Will, you came to save me!" Grell exclaimed happily. His happiness was soon overturned when 'Will' jumped directly onto his face. The man stood tall and proud. He looked utterly bored, though. His eyes were mossy green and his hair was dark brown and seemed to stay flawlessly in place.

He stared coldly at the red-haired man on the floor and opened a book. "Grell Sutcliff, you have violated many, many rules, such as unauthorized customization of your death psyche. The murders of people, _not_ on the To-Die List and attempting to barter disclosed information to non-reapers, for your life. I'm here to take you away. You shall be detained and demoted." William then turned to Sebastian and bowed, "I apologize for the trouble this _thing_ has caused tonight." Then he nagged irritably at the floor, "I never thought, in my entire lifetime, that I would have to ask for forgiveness from demonic filth like you." He grabbed Grell by the hair and started to drag him away.

Not one to let anyone talk to him that way, Sebastian chucked Grell's psyche at William mercilessly. "You might want to take that with you," he smiled. "I advise you to keep your little minions on a tighter leash next time around."

The reserved reaper had caught it with two fingers. Without turning to face the demon, he replied grudgingly, "Yes, much appreciated."

"William," Natasha called out, completely star-struck. "Will we ever see you again?"

The reaper scowled at the demon child slightly, "I do hope not." He disappeared into the shadows, with Grell in tow.

Natasha pouted, "That was mean." She turned to Ciel, "Right? That was mean, wasn't it? He didn't have to answer me like tha-" Ciel was pale. Paler than usual. "Hey, are you alright?" She put a hand to his forehead, "You're freezing!"

"How about we go home and I warm up a cup of tea for you?" Sebastian asked, coming to his master's side in an instant. "We wouldn't want you to get ill."

Ciel nodded, "Y-Yeah. Let's go." He swayed to the side and caught himself before he fell over Madam Red's dead body. Sebastian grabbed the boy by the arm and was immediately shoved away. "I'm fine," he said with finality, "Just a little tired. It's been a long night."

_I bet he feels bad about his aunt_, Natasha frowned. _She was his only living relative from his mother's side, and they were so close. I know he's going to miss her._

"What are you waiting for?" Ciel yelled, from Sebastian's arms. "You're going to be left behind if you don't hurry your ass up. I'm about twenty minutes away from catching a cold! And I really don't need that right now!"

She glared at him. "Who do you think you are, that you can talk to me that way, huh? Come here, let me punch you in the face!" Natasha hollered, chasing her father all the way to the mansion.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, everyone._


	13. Chapter 13

_I figured I'd post up a chapter today and be like, "Sup." _

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Ciel asked, exasperated. Natasha had been sad all morning and it was starting to get him in a bad mood.

Natasha looked at him tearfully and hiccuped. "Madam Red-" the water in her eyes spilled over and she gave out a loud wail. "Madam Red!"

"Stop that," he yelled. "Stop that right now! Sebastian! Make her stop!"

Up in the front, driving the carriage, the butler thanked the gods he didn't have to deal with Natasha's tears. None of her family or friends had ever died before, so this was a first for her and he was having trouble on how to handle the situation properly. As a father, he wasn't used to his daughter's tears. Sebastian decided to let her mourn; He would take better care of her at home.

"I can't stop," she mumbled, wiping her eyes. "It hurts when I think bout her."

With a frown, Ciel handed her a handkerchief and sighed, "Here, use this." She was about to thank him, but then he continued to say, "One of _my_ servants can't look like a nuisance out there. _Especially_ at my aunt's funeral."

"I can't believe you just said that!" she hissed. "_You're _supposed to be taking this harder than I am!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why _are_ you crying, anyway?"

"Because she was my friend!" Natasha shouted. Ciel froze and stared at her with wide eyes. "I knew her for a little more than a week, but I cared about her." Her eyes began to water again and she sniffed, "She had issues, but doesn't everyone? Stupid Grell. He didn't have to kill her for them."

They stayed quiet until carriage came to a stop. Sebastian helped the two children get off and Ciel was soon busy opening a box in the trunk.

"I didn't know her for long," Natasha murmured, "But I liked her. She was very unique. I didn't think I'd be_ this_ sad after everything settled down. She's the first human to ever make me cry."

Sebastian raised a brow at his daughter. "Yes, Madam Red was quite the character. The mansion will be a lot quieter now without her visits." Natasha sighed in response, but didn't say anything else. "You can go in there, if you want." He smiled at her, "I know you thought of her as a friend. You should bid her your final farewell."

The young girl's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes, I'll say goodbye to her one last time." With her head held high, Natasha marched inside the church. She was immediately spotted by Lizzy and attacked in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Natasha!" she cried, "I'm going to miss her so much!"

Hesitantly, Natasha wrapped her arms around the blonde girl and they held each other. When Lizzy had calmed down, Natasha let go of her and walked up to the open casket, where her friend rested. "I'm sorry this happened," she whispered and her eyes began to water again. "It's strange. Seeing you in anything that isn't red. ." Natasha's mouth dried up and she swallowed, "I _did_ say that Ciel enjoyed your affection and I wasn't lying. He has a nice surprise in store for you because of the love you showed him. I just hope you can appreciate it from beyond. Rest peacefully, Madam Red. I already miss your company."

She returned to stand beside her blonde-haired friend. With their arms linked together, Lizzy smiled sadly at Natasha. "You know, back when I was little and when Madam Red was just my 'Auntie Anne', she taught me how to take delight in cute things. . And I guess that lesson stuck. I want to think that she'd be happy to see us looking so nice at her funeral."

They admired each other's dresses and shared a sad giggle. Natasha recalled a similar lesson taught by Madam Red just a few days ago.

_"Ciel's fencing tutor gave me the oddest look today," Natasha complained to Madam Red. They were in the mansion's parlor and Natasha had draped herself onto an armchair, across from Madam Red. "That old man completely disagreed with me being there and refused to teach me anything, until Ciel made him."_

_Madam Red patted the young girl's head with a laugh, "You look like a respectable noble, Natasha. In England, noble ladies aren't supposed to know how to use a sword or fire a gun or anything like that. They're supposed to be dainty little wives and look pretty all the time."_

_"Why can't they do both? My mother and sisters can." She sighed, "They make it look so easy, too. __They can wear their best dresses and go hunting, and not get a single spot of dirt on them. My sisters are really talented and always look their best, but it's annoying when I'm the only one who gets filthy. Personally, I don't think clothes are important when it comes to things like that."_

_Smiling at her, Madam Red shook her head. "Have you ever asked them_ why_ you're not supposed to get yourself dirty?"_

_Natasha frowned, "No. I never asked. I always thought it was because of my status."_

_"It's more than that," Madam Red grinned. "It's attractive. If you can fight a thousand battles and not show for it, men won't be scared to approach you. Now-a-days, they want a pretty little wife they can easily control. It's silly, but those are men for you."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Natasha huffed. "I don't ever plan to let a man control me. I'd sooner die than let that happen."_

_"That's the catch, darling. You give them the illusion that they have all the power," the woman in red continued. "Men like to be assured that they can protect their women, even if the lady can take care of herself."_

_Natasha's frown deepened, "But that's lying!"_

_Madam Red shrugged, "Some lies are for the better. In our society, men aren't supposed to be weaker than their wives. Looking cute all the time is a blessing for a wives who love their husbands."_

_"So the weaker a woman seems, the stronger her husband appears and the more power he receives?" Natasha concluded. "It's just to make them feel better about themselves?"_

_Madam Red nodded, "You got it! It's great advice, right?"_

_"It's sounds more like a strategy to me."_

_Madam Red winked at Natasha. "Now why would a lady need to keep something like that a secret?"_

_"To make her husband feel better about himself," Natasha smirked. _And to ambush anyone who tries to hurt the lady when she's by herself. _"I'll try my best to look nicer all the time," she promised._

_"I'm glad you understand," Madam Red clapped her hands happily, with a closed-eyed smile. "You're an excellent student."_

_Natasha laughed, "Thank you! Ciel was a little mad when I won the match. Your nephew's a sore loser!"_

The grand silence from the mourning crowd was broken. "A scarlet dress? How inappropriate," someone whispered. Natasha smiled and gazed to the aisle, "Lizzy, look."

It was Ciel, carrying an elaborate crimson-colored dress. His face was a mask of determination and Natasha could tell he wasn't paying anyone any attention. It was as thought he couldn't hear them. His focus was Madam Red.

"But think of how she loved the color red," someone else argued. "It's perfect."

Elizabeth smiled tearfully, "He came!"

Ciel put the beautiful dress over his aunt and whispered his a few words in her ear. Natasha pretended not to hear him, feeling that she was eavesdropping, even though she couldn't help her hyper-hearing. He placed a red rose in his aunt's hair and kissed her pale cheeks delicately. Then, suddenly out of the blue, a large gust of wind blew throughout the church, blowing rose petals around.

After mass, which irritated Natasha to no end, Madam Red was buried.

xx

"What are we doing _here_?" Natasha asked, examining the bouquet of white lilies in her hands. They, as in The Undertaker, her father, Ciel and herself were standing before a tombstone that read _Mary Jane Kelly_. "Did you know this woman before she died, Ciel?"

He shook his head, "No." She raised a brow at him, and looked eerily much like her father. Ciel rolled his eyes, "I'm here to pay my respects for the woman I used as bait for _Jack The Ripper_."

"So The Earl's doing the noble thing today?" The Undertaker commented, and shared a grin with Natasha.

"If I had done the 'noble thing', she would have still been alive today." He narrowed his eyes, "My priority should have been to save her life, but it wasn't. I was too determined to find the killer _in the act_, before doing anything. I wanted to make sure that it was indeed my aunt who had been the murderer. I didn't care about this woman, and because I didn't care, she died. The least I could do was give her a proper burial."

Natasha wonder aloud, "Didn't she have any family to do that _for_ her? This grave is pretty lonely-looking, to be honest."

"She was an immigrant," The Undertaker explained. "Had no known relatives in this country. The Earl had me pretty her up and make her a real nice place to rest."

"How is that _not_ noble!" Natasha argued. She looked at her father and questioned him, "It was noble, right? Right?"_  
_

Sebastian nodded his head, "I think it was."

Ciel glared at them, "Do I need to repeat myself? What I did wasn't noble, at all! She should be alive right now! But enough of that subject, I've fulfilled the Queen's request. There's no need to bring up the past anymore."

The Undertaker grabbed Ciel by the collar a pulled him close, "I'd be weary of that Victoria. She makes you do all the dirty work around here. The things you've done are bound to catch up with you at any moment."

"Get _off_!" Ciel exclaimed, his face furious. The Undertaker shoved the human boy into Sebastian. "I'll be seeing you around, Lord Phantomhive. Try to stay alive for a while longer, will ya?"

"Hey!" Natasha exclaimed, "What's your problem? We were having fun just a second ago!"

He laughed and began to walk away, "I feel strongly about what I said, child. The Earl should be more conscious of his so-called _queen_. Come by whenever you need to," the grey-haired man waved his hand. "You're all welcome to my shop at any time."

After he left, Natasha continued to pester Ciel. "Why won't you admit that you did a good thing?"

Sebastian smirked, "Perhaps it wasn't nobility, Natasha. Maybe a sign of weakness instead?" The two children froze and stared at him. Natasha in astonishment that he _actually_ said something like that to his precious 'young master', while Ciel glared at him with pure, utter resentment. "You could have had me take her down easily when she was hurting you, but you didn't even utter my name," he explained. "You had a gun with you, as well, but didn't draw it at her once, even though Madam Red was dead-set on killing you."

"He had a gun?" Natasha asked and then stared at Ciel. "You had a gun and you didn't use it?! What kind of an idiot are you?"

Ciel's face became stony. "I didn't resort to my gun because, even if it cost him his own life, Sebastian was responsible for mine. I knew nothing bad would happen to me, the contract forbids it, at least until I achieve my goal."

"That doesn't mean you can't defend yourself!" she argued.

"She wasn't going to kill me," Ciel countered. "She couldn't. Not me, not the closet thing she could ever have to a child. Her hesitation to finish me off was her downfall. She became dazed a lost sight of her intentions. In the end, that cost her her very life." He held on to his emotionless gaze, "That is why I don't hesitate."

Natasha couldn't explain it, but at that very moment, a scent of what she can only describe as complete _euphoria_, swirled around them briefly. Her heart began racing and her cheeks became flushed with warm blood. Unconsciously, she smiled softly, her eyes becoming hazy. Within seconds, it was gone and she blinked a few times before looking up at her father. Sebastian hadn't been affected by anything, but he smiled kindly at her when he noticed her gaze.

"That's exactly what I expect to hear from you, master. Use me, my daughter and anyone else in your way to accomplish your desire. We are all, but mere pawns in your game. I will move on your accord and do everything in my power to save you, because if the king falls. . It's over."

"I will _never_ hesitate. I will _never_ regret the things I have done in my life." Ciel turned to face the demon and stared at him, head-on. "You will stay by my side, Sebastian. You will _never_ lie to me. You will _never_ betray me. You are the only person who can _never_ betray me. That's an order."

A grin etched itself onto Sebastian's face. He bowed and knelt down on one knee in front of Ciel. "Yes, my lord. I will follow you like a shadow, until the very end."

They began to depart from the graveyard and Natasha couldn't help, but wonder to herself, _What in the hell, was that?_ Sure, she had been impressed by Ciel's declaration, but that strange smell interested her significantly. _That was the best feeling I've ever felt in my entire life._

xx

A week or so had passed, since the funeral and everyday, Grell came to the mansion.

"Please, Natasha! I'm begging," he pleaded, being dragged on the floor, grasping Natasha's moving feet. "Be my friend again! I'm really sorry about Madam Red! I cried a lot when I got home. I even apologized to that _brat_ over there!" He shouted, pointing at his bloodshot eyes and then at Ciel, who glowered irritably at them. "I'd bring her back to life, if I could! Honestly!"

They were in the library, doing homework. Natasha had finished in record time and Ciel was having a bit more trouble. "If you need help, just ask," she teased him as he searched through a history book. "We're classmates, and I have perfect memory-"

"Natasha!" Grell sobbed, "Please! At least, stop ignoring me!"

At this point, the little demon had gotten _beyond_ irritated, and since giving the reaper repeated beatings in hopes that he would leave, wasn't working, she decided on a new tactic. "Fine," Natasha sighed, rubbing small circles into her temples. She had acquired a painful headache. "I'll forgive you," Grell's eyes lit up and he jumped high up in the air, "_If_ you can manage to get William T. Spears to become my friend." Grell's face didn't lose its glow, in fact, he looked even happier. "_And_ I want to spend a whole day with him."

Grell jumped for joy and cheered, "I'll get on it, right away!" Then he vanished, much to everyone's relief.

"Why would you ask for _that_?" Sebastian asked, annoyed that his daughter wanted another man's company besides his own. "That stuffy-nosed reaper seems to have quite a distaste for our kind. Are you sure you want a friend who hates your family?"

She shrugged, "I figured it would be impossible for Grell to make that happen, so there's really nothing you need to worry about. I doubt he'll be able to manage my first request, anyway. Let alone the second one. I wouldn't mind getting to know William better, though. He looked like a nice guy."

Ciel scoffed, while searching the thick book for his answers.

"Natasha Michaelis!"

She froze and her eyes widened considerably. "I know that voice," she mumbled, clawing at her purple dress nervously. "I know that voice. I know that voice. I know that voice!" She looked up at her father and ran to hide behind him, "Daddy, don't let him see me!"

Sebastian frowned, "Who on Earth are you talking about?"

The glass window in between two large floor-to-ceiling bookshelves shattered. A teenage boy with chilling ruby colored eyes and spiky silver hair stood inside the grand room, with a proud smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Ciel growled, looking up from his book.

The stranger looked at him in disdain and dismissed his accusation. "My beautiful girl," he stated, looking Sebastian directly in the eyes. "I can smell her in here. Where is she?"

"_Who the hell are you_?" Sebastian growled. Anger showing clear as day on his face. His hand were balled into tight fists and he was shaking slightly.

"I am Nicholas Clair, son of the Duke Malcolm Clair," he boasted, clearly having pride in his parentage. "Lady Natasha Michaelis is my bride-to-be and I demand to see her."

"Bride-to-be?" the older demon questioned slowly. "Is that so? And who authorized this betrothal?"

Nicholas snorted, "Lady Charlotte, obviously. Natasha's father would have accepted me, I'm sure, but he's been out of the picture for two decades, now." He waved his hand, "It would have been a waste of everyone's time to go search for him and then present him with the news of our engagement, so nobody bothered. Natasha's mother said it was unnecessary and that his opinion didn't matter, and I have to agree."

Without a single word or notice, Nicholas was pinned down on the floor, being strangled by the demon butler. "Master," he called, "Would you like me to kill him for ruining your windows?"

Ciel smirked and stood up, pulling Natasha out from behind curtain where she had tried to hide herself. "Here's your _bride-to-be_, Nicholas. She's quite shy."

"Hmm, I think we'll get along fairly well, human. You're not so bad," Nicholas grinned, lifting Natasha into his arms. He gave her a peck on the cheeks and her face became flushed with embarrassment. "I missed you," he mumbled, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going on a trip?"

Natasha's father was up again and heading to tear off the intruder's head, when Ciel said quickly, "Sebastian! Make this _Nicholas Clair_ feel comfortable in my mansion and treat him with the highest form respect, second to me." He paused and then smirked evilly at his butler, "That's an _order_."

"Y-Yes, my lord." He answered, "This way _Nicholas_."_  
_

"Did I hear you say _Sebastian_?" Nicholas asked, brows furrowed together."That's your father's name isn't it?" Natasha bonked him on the head, successfully producing a large bump. "That _is_ my father, you idiot!"

"Oh," He blinked and stared at Sebastian. "A butler?" Shrugging he continued, "Well, show me the way to my room. I'm expecting great service from you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, "Then why don't I carry _that_ for you?" He looked pointedly at his daughter, "A guest shouldn't have to exert themselves, especially a guest of the Phantomhives."

Natasha immediately grabbed onto her father's neck and held him close. "I guess we have a lot of things to explain to you, huh?" she said, smiling oddly. As they left, Ciel grinned at her triumphantly. "_I am going to kill you,_" she mouthed to him, shooting him with a makeshift gun of her fingers.

He was not bothered in the slightest, in fact Ciel's grin widened.

* * *

_Bum, bum, bum, buuuuuum. And suddenly, Natasha has a boyfriend! Hope you enjoyed reading and I will talk to you guys later. Peace._

_As always, I proofread this once._


	14. Chapter 14

_It's been a little while, but I got sick and it sucked and I watched sooo much anime that I got uninterested in this for a good bit, but it's okay! I'm back now! I typed this up today and I'm not too happy with the results, but it_ has_ practically been a month. . So I __am trying to type up an additional chapter right now so that it'll be ready for next time and mhm. Sorry for the wait!_

* * *

"You look really cute today, you know." Nicholas smiled charmingly at Natasha, who blushed prettily. Her black hair was in an elaborate bun on her head, with loose tendrils framing her face. "That dress is nice on you." The full-sleeved, long dress was a lavender number and relatively plain. The bodice was lined with dark purple thread and had a heavy skirt. Its style was more inclined towards the changing weather.

"Thanks," Natasha murmured, not one used to earning compliments.

As soon as Sebastian showed Nicholas to a vacant guest room, the farthest one away from Natasha, he immediately grabbed the boy by the throat and held him up against a wall. "Care to explain why you're here?" he smiled politely.

"W-What's going o-on Pops?" Nicholas struggled, trying to release himself from the older demon's grip.

Natasha scoffed, "Daddy, put him down, please. I'll be in a lot of trouble if he doesn't go home in perfect health. Besides, he's supposed to be my husband someday, too! I'll be _very_ angry if he dies before then!"

"But _why_ is he your betrothed, eh?" Sebastian asked, trying to sound sweet, for her sake. "I thought your mother wanted you to fall in. . Ugh, _love. . _On your own accord and get mated to whoever that was because it was _your_ decision!" His red eyes narrowed at Nicholas and he questioned her thoroughly, "You couldn't possibly _like_ this wretch, could you? Honey, you could do so much better than this little weasel!"

Her face scrunched up and immediately, she shook her head. "No way! Our marriage is purely political and for the sake of maintaining a friendly relationship with the Clairs, but mostly to appease the crowds! There was a disagreement between our grandparents and it was a really stupid one, but someone suggested the betrothal and that was that. Nicholas is my _friend_, but that's as far as it goes. I don't plan on having any sort of romantic relationship with him, even after our marriage is over. Besides, it's only for a year and then I don't ever have to deal with him ever again if I don't want to."

"That hurts, Natasha!" Nicholas whined, rubbing his neck. "I think you're really pretty and we could totally fall in love with each other if we tried!"

She shook her head again, "But when you fall in love, you're not supposed to _try_! Makayla said it happens gradually, without either person noticing."

"What was the disagreement about?" Sebastian asked, feeling somewhat relieved that Natasha wasn't _actually_ in love with anyone just yet. "How bad was it?"

"Well, you know how at court everyone is about having kids and stuff," Natasha began, twiddling her thumbs.

Nicholas sighed. "Basically, since Scarlett and Evangeline have yet to be mated, some rumors are going around that some children, _your_ daughters specifically, are infertile and cannot contribute to your family line. As for _my _family, they think James isn't aggressive enough to dominate a mate, since he has none. So it was proposed that since _our_ families are the ones having _problems,_ that we should work together to produce a new line."

"Which is why I think the whole situation is _stupid_! As soon as Nicholas and I are _'of age', w_e're supposed to prove that there's nothing wrong with our bodies, get married and have a baby! I don't see why it has to be _me_, specifically, but Mom insisted on it, so here we are now," Natasha hissed. Her cheeks were flushed an angry red and her hands were shaking.

"I totally and completely agree!" Nicholas voiced out. "Since _James_ has a problem, apparently I do, too! I don't get why they didn't choose him and Scarlett for the little test, but hey-I can't complain too bad or be so ungrateful." He smirked at Natasha, "I mean, any child I have would be very handsome, and now that _Natasha's_ supposed to be their mother. ." He grinned.

Sebastian growled a warning to the overzealous teen. "Don't get your hopes up. There's more than a century and a half until she is _of age_. There's still quite some time left to dismiss this idiotic situation, and I don't intend for her to make the same mistake as her sister."

Nicholas frowned, "You mean Makayla? She seems happy enough, though. I guess she could've been stronger than she is now and- Oh! I get why we have to be older!"

"You really barely realized it, Nicholas?" Natasha groaned. "An idiot. My mother paired me off to an idiot! You're so lucky that we grew up together, or else I wouldn't stand for this."

"Who are the one's making these accusations on my family lineage?" Sebastian asked, cracking his knuckles. "I'll be sure to pay them a polite visit."

"They were just some stupid rumors," Natasha reasoned. "Nobody knows where they started _initially_, but still. . They got around and that's not good. Our families are known for being _perfect_. If the king were to hear that not one, but _two_ noble families were having issues, we'd be in for hell.

"The king?" Sebastian laughed, "That poor excuse for a demon wouldn't give us hell for that sort of thing-"

Nicholas frowned, "You shouldn't speak of things you have minimum knowledge on, Sebastian. I realize you were childhood friends and everything, but recently he's become very brutal. A man criticized how how he was handling the situation with the rouges and the poor guy was gutted right then and there."

"There _have_ been weird things concerning the king." Natasha sighed, "He's been asking my sisters to join him at court for business, but they refuse to even visit. I'm sure it's irritating him a lot, especially if he has to spend time writing letters, just for my sisters to burn them. I don't see why they can't help him, he _is_ our ruler for the next couple of years."

Sebastian got an unpleasant feeling in his stomach, "What kind of _business_?" he asked, with stony-like face.

"The kind of _business_ that Natasha will be invited to when she's _of age_," Nicholas growled. "He's pretty gutsy about who he picks, too. Charlotte, _my mother_, Scarlett, Evangeline, my twin cousins, the list is almost endless." His hands balled into fists, "Everyone figures that he's trying to use the power he has left to do whatever the hell he wants, before his term is over, but _King Edward_ is becoming a problem. If he keeps this up, I'm sure he'll eventually be assassinated, no doubt about it."

"Where has Lucy been? His so-called _beloved_ mate?" Sebastian demanded. "That woman is the least frivolous, most possessive person I know! She wouldn't allow Edward to spare a mere _glance_ at other women. It's not probable that she'd let this slide!"

Natasha looked away, "Supposedly he had her executed, although there is no absolute proof. She's been gone for a few months now, but usually she goes on extended vacations anyway. The king always goes with her, but he's been cooped up inside the castle this whole time. If Lucy _is _dead, we can't do much about it, besides prove who killed her."

Nicholas groaned, "And accusing the king of murdering his wife is treason, so the investigation wouldn't be a fair one either way."

Sebastian put his palm on his cheek and sighed, "What the hell has been going on without me, hmm? Well, no matter. It's about time for brunch with the young master."

"Natasha and I can go get him," Nicholas piped up. "Consider this small favor in account to Scarlett and James." He then looped his arm with his demon fiancee's and spoke, "Lead the way!"

Natasha lead him through various hallways and eventually stopped in front of the large door, which led directly into the library. Without a second glance at his companion, Nicholas marched inside to stand in front of Ciel. "You're _still_ not done with that stupid homework?!" he exclaimed.

The Earl glared upwards from the papers on his desk. "I finished that a few minutes after you left, this kind of _homework_ is slightly different." He frowned, "Didn't I give you permission to act as my guest? Why are you in here and with _that_ especially?" His blue eye flickered to Natasha, who shrugged.

"We're here to tell you that brunch will be served outside. Today is going to be the last sunny day we're going to have in a while," Natasha explained, after seeing his eye narrow, specifically at her. "C'mon, Ciel! Don't be a stick in the mud."

"I am not," he argued. "Unlike _you_, I don't slack off."

"In any case, I don't think we were introduced properly," Nicholas chuckled. He extend a hand toward the earl and smiled happily, "The names Nicholas Clair. Thanks for being all hospitable and everything, considering I broke part of your house, uh . ."

"Ciel Phantomhive," the navy-haired teen answered, shaking the demon's hand. "Don't worry about the damage," he grinned eerily. "Sebastian will fix it by dinner."

xx

"How long will you be staying with us, Lord Nicholas?" Sebastian asked, serving him a plate filled with decorative cookies and small sandwiches. "You family will be missing you."

Nicholas scratched the back of his head and said with a grin, "Until my brother catches up to me, I guess. Ma says I'm like a shadow in the dark, so it'll take him a while to find me."

Natasha scoffed, "If that's the case, then you'll be on your way home before the sun sets." She turned to Sebastian and asked, "You remember James, don't you Daddy? Lord Malcolm's eldest son, the really tall one that Scarlett likes."

Sebastian nodded, "His moody firstborn, who has been _my_ firstborn's love interest since birth? It's hard to not remember him, I mean we just spoke about him and Nicholas mentioned something about Scarle-." He frowned and stared Natasha directly in the eyes, "He hasn't made a move on your sister has he?"

"Pfft! As if he had the balls for it," Nicholas laughed, before she even had the chance to answer. "He gets so nervous whenever she's around, it's hilarious! Poor Scarlett thinks something's wrong with her." He pursed his lips and seriously explained, "Jamie wants your permission before anyone else's to court your daughter, Sebastian. You weren't around when he realized that he's head over heels in love with her, so he hasn't gotten around to asking."

"In that case, " the demon smiled brightly at Nicholas and in turn, Nicholas smiled back, with eyes just as bright and hopeful. "He can't have it," Sebastian replied kindly, though his face showed anything but kindness. "Just how _you_ are being denied access to my child's hand, by _me_."

"_I_ wasn't asking him for permission," Nicholas sighed, stretching. "So Ciel," he smiled, changing the topic. "Your Natasha's master, do you feel honored?"

The navy-haired boy nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Today, it was mint. "I suppose so, although she won't acknowledge it."

Currently, the trio was having their brunch outside in the backyard. "He is my _boss_, got it?" Natasha grumbled, taking a harsh bite of a chocolate cookie. "There is not _one person_ in this whole world that I would _ever_ call 'master'. It's degrading."

"But how are you going to get food when you're older?" Nicholas argued, "Unless you find yourself a mate who's willing to do the work of two demons and hand you souls on a silver platter, you'll starve."

She shrugged, "Souls are only a necessity for the _ancient_ demons who are too old to survive on regular food. By that time comes, I'm sure we'll have found a new means of sustenance."

"You hear that, Sebastian? She called you _ancient_," Ciel laughed.

The butler merely smiled and poured them all some more tea. "If I may," he began, "Not all demons have to be _ancient_ to survive off of souls. Some are stronger than others and thus, to keep up their strength they need the fortitude of a human soul."

"So how old are you then?" Natasha asked.

Nicholas couldn't be bothered to hear Sebastian's answer and instead said loud, "Hey, Ciel? You're in a contract with Sebastian, right?"

"Hmm?" Ciel replied, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Yes, that is correct. What's your question?"

"Well, aren't you scared to be around a demon like him, his _daughter_, and me? I mean, we could all attack you right now, if we really wanted to. Contracts are more of a formality, if anything. Doesn't that bother you?" Nicholas asked, bewilderment clear as day on his face.

Ciel smirked, "I suppose anyone else _would_ be shitting their pants right now, but I have no fear at all. Sebastian has endured being at my beck and call for more than two years now and _in_ those two years my soul has grown more to his taste with each passing day. I'll be at my peek when my goal is complete. You wouldn't eat a bloody, uncooked piece of meat, would you?"

"I _could_, but I'd prefer not to," Nicholas laughed. "Alright, alright. You fearless bastard, I won't try to taunt you anymore. I can't help, but wonder what kind of demon you would be."

"That's true," Natasha mumbled. "Would you be like my father, the kind who asks permission to have your soul, or like the rouges who feast upon unsuspecting victims?"

Ciel shrugged, "Who cares? You shouldn't waste your time thinking about things like that."

"So what are we doing after this?" Nicholas asked. "I was hoping to have an extensive report on Natasha's living conditions before going home. I didn't tell anyone I was coming and, well. . I'll be in a lot of trouble if I return with nothing."

A deep, masculine voice growled heavily into the atmosphere, "THAT IS _MY_ LINE, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GOING HOME WITH YOUR DEAD BODY!"_  
_

* * *

_Again, sorry for the wait. I'm pretty tired right now, so I didn't bother to proofread this AT ALL, so if there's something that is TOO out of whack, please give me a heads up. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hiya! I start school next week on Monday. . I'm sad._

* * *

As Natasha expected, Nicholas was immediately thrown onto the pavement, resulting in flying debris. Sebastian had, effortlessly shielded his daughter and young master with a silver platter. Ciel raised a brow, but didn't say much, deciding instead to watch the scene play out.

The man was also currently beating Nicholas to a pulp. "You _idiot_!" he growled, "Mom is losing her shit because of you!"

"B-But I found Sebastian for you!" The younger brother wailed, pointing at the demon.

"Eh?" he said, dumbfounded. "I didn't even notice-"

Seeing that he had calmed down considerably, Natasha burst up from her seat and less than gracefully jumped into his arms, shouting happily, "James! It's been so long since I've seen you! Did you get taller?"

His facade changed considerably and he smiled graciously at the little demoness. James set her down on her feet and then bowed ceremoniously, "Good afternoon, Little Lady. I am glad to see you as well, I trust that you've been having fun?"

James was handsome, there was no denying it. His hair was silver, like his brother's, but more polished. His eyes were a deep red as well, though they had a gentle hue. His face was expertly proportioned and perfectly defined. He was tall, taller than even Sebastian. His build was lanky, but muscular and shown slightly through his clothes. He appeared an intelligent, young gentleman.

"Yes, of course! I _am_ here with my dad," she grinned sheepishly. "Why don't you introduce yourself, butler?"

Sebastian stepped forward, sizing up the new demon and then sighed. He extended his hand towards James in greeting, "You've grown quite a bit, boy. How've you been treating my daughters?"

James grabbed onto Sebastian's hand and was shaking it profoundly. His happy mood changed and within seconds James' cheeks became tinted with pink and he suddenly blurted out, "My lord, I ask you for your approval of my courtship with Scarlett. I know this is sudden, but I've come to terms with my feelings for her and I want her to be my wife someday." His eyes widened comically, as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. "I also think that the girls are very happy with me!"

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked.

The three young ones were having trouble containing their laughter. "Is he an idiot?" Ciel wondered aloud, with a humored huff.

Natasha smacked him lightly on the shoulder and giggled quietly a small, "Only sometimes!"

"All the time, Ciel. All. The. Time," Nicholas chuckled. "Especially when he's nervous, like right now." Realization marked over his face and then he stood abruptly, calling out, "Hey! Sebastian, James! Are you going to fight here?! Can I watch?"

"That's right," Natasha gasped. "They have to fight for Scarlett! I completely forgot about that! Ciel, you're going to see something beyond extraordinary today! It gets very messy, really fast! By the end of it, both participants are usually bloody and everything around them has gone to shit."

Ciel looked at his companion and blinked at her, "Fight, here? In my backyard?"

"It seems that the young master doesn't wish for us to fight, James," Sebastian stated, harboring a smirk. "It appears that you won't have approval on anything, today."

"Oh, I didn't say that you couldn't fight on my property," Ciel answered. "You can fight all you want, but whoever loses has to restore the damage by hand."

Nicholas blanched and stated with a laugh, "You're diabolical!"

James looked down at the sitting boy and asked, "Who might you be, human one?" He held out a hand to shake.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he replied. They shook hands and then Ciel said, "I'm hoping you won't disappoint. I'd like to see Sebastian lose, at least once. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Sebastian smiled at him and expressed dryly, "It_ would_ be fun, wouldn't it? But as a representative of the Phantomhive Household, I won't lose."

"That's what I like to hear," Ciel smirked. "Why don't we make this more interesting? A person alone won't be able to repair the damage I'm told will come to my things. . Why doesn't the relative of the loser help him out?"

"That seems fair," James piped up. "I'm sorry, Natasha," he bowed, "But I really want your sister, so I won't lose either."  
Natasha shook her head and smiled at him in a very cool, cruel manner, "Sure! Just know, that by betraying me like this you have to buy me something, regardless if you win or lose."

"I won't be losing," Sebastian reminded her. "Do you really think so little of your old man, Natasha? That's depressing."

"So we have a deal," Ciel confirmed. "You can start whenever you want."

Nicholas was stuffing his face with small sandwiches, muttering to himself, "I'm going to fix a yard today. I can't believe my brother is so stupid." He sniffed and pointed an accusing finger at the human, "Ciel, you're evil! What kind of friend are you?!"

"I never said we were friends, did I?" he retorted, resuming his seat. "There's not much to do today, and I was feeling rather bored. Now, things are interesting, aren't they?"

Natasha reluctantly sighed, "I gotta agree with him, Nicholas. I, personally, haven't seen my dad fight anyone close to our clan in a long time, if ever. Besides, although I absolutely _adore_ and approve of James, I want to see if he's worthy of protecting my beloved sister."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Natasha!" James exclaimed, "Those words. . They were so kind! You approve of me?" His eyes were gleaming and he pointed an accusing finger at his younger brother, "Nicholas! As Natasha is your future wife, you cannot allow her to sully her hands! As your superior, I am ordering you to take her place, should her father lose to me in battle."

Nicholas blanched and yelled out, "What?! You can't be serious! Either fucking way I have to help _clean_?! That's unfair! She's perfectly capable of doing it herself, don't be swayed by her lies!"

The two older demons looked on in disdain, along with Ciel, who thought himself to be a gentleman through and through. "I actually feel a little sympathy for you, Natasha. Your fiancee would actually make you work in the yard. I mean, even _I_ would never do that to Lizzy. ."

"Alright, alright! I'll take her place," Nicholas grumbled, "But that means I'll have to be rewarded later, got it?"

"_How honorable of you_," Natasha dryly commented. "I am most lucky to be the bearer of your firstborn child, _definitely_."

Nicholas gave her a cheeky grin and then pounced on Ciel with a sudden accusation, "That thing about us being friends was mean, Ciel! Why didn't you tell me you had a fiancee, too?! We can compare of domestic lives-"

"I just met you today!" Ciel fumed, pushing the demon away, "Besides, it's not like I'm _actually_ going to marry her! Did you forget I'm involved in a terminal contract with your father-in-law?"

"Hey-look!" Natasha interrupted, "They started! Wow, I didn't know James could make that kind of face. ."

Indeed, the cheerful-intelligent-looking man who had always seemed cheerful and carefree, to Natasha, at least, looked like a possessed animal. His kind eyes became deadly. They were dilated to the point of almost covering his entire iris. His hands had elongated themselves, showing off long claws. Sebastian showed a similar transformation.

The two demon fledglings and human teen flinched as the sound of tearing flesh and popping bone echoing loudly from Sebastian and James. In that instant, giant, bat-like wings protruded from their backs. Both demons' were snarling from their snapping jaws, exposing menacing fangs.

"Their clothes are ruined," Nicholas murmured, completely mesmerized by how cool his brother looked. _I never thought, not even once, that James might be able to pull this off, but. . Maybe I underestimated him. I can't wait to show Ma how ruthless he looks right now. Dad will be proud, too._

"This looks so amazing, doesn't it?" Natasha breathed, "Ciel, don't cry, even if you get scared."

A vein in his forehead throbbed and Ciel was quick to snap at her, "Do you honestly think I would cry because of something like _this_? Are you an idiot?!"

She frowned at him, "i was giving you a friendly warning! And I am not an idiot!"

"You two are missing it!" Nicholas huffed, pointing at the sky. "Your old man still has it, see!"

Sebastian spiraled a kick into James' stomach at that moment, and in retaliation, was punched square in the jaw. No weapons were being used. Their attacks were strictly hand-to-hand. . or foot-to-mouth.

Without warning, James was sent flying down into the ground, enticing a loud _bang_!

"Damn. Did you hear that crack?" Nicholas blanched, recalling how his brother cradled his jaw on his way down. "I know it's a right of passage and everything, but this looks serious. ."

"Are you scared that Sebastian will kill your precious older brother?" Ciel laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Nicholas, he won't," Natasha interjected, wagging her index finger. "James is putting up a very good fight right now and even _my_ dad has to acknowledge that. Most demons my _father's_ age wouldn't last five minutes in a battle with him, and here, James is up to fifteen." She glanced at their makeshift battlefield and nodded, "He's a relatively clean fighter, too. Ciel's property hasn't taken that much damage. The only things that have been tampered with are a few tree branches and the occasional indent of a body in the dirt."

The three of them continued to gaze on at the fight for Scarlett's hand, taking identical sips of tea when an especially painful-looking blow was given.

"Ah," Natasha groaned, taking a violent bite of her miniature sandwich, "This is getting absolutely _nasty_! I don't even want to watch anymore!"

Sebastian's cheek was torn, having been sliced through evenly. They could all make out the outline of his teeth, gleaning in the sunlight. Slowly, the dead skin peeled off and gave way for new flesh.

"Blegh," Ciel agreed, wearing the same face of disgust. "The regeneration is pretty grotesque, too."

Nicholas remained quiet, with his eyes tightly shut. "Their clothes are ruined with blood, tears and dirt. . My old man's gonna be so proud!"

"It looks like your brother's getting tired out there, actually," Ciel mumbled, eyes transfixed on the silver-haired demon. "That wound sliced on his shoulder is still bleeding."

James was breathing heavily and no longer able to fly in the air, nevertheless, he continued to stagger towards Sebastian. "I can still," he huffed, "I can still beat you! Even though, this hurts, I will win, Sebastian!"

"What an _idiot_!" Nicholas howled, "He looks half-dead already! There's no way he can even _touch_ Sebastian now, much less dodge an attack!"

Looking thoroughly satisfied, Sebastian grabbed James' head with one hand and squeezed it with enough force to make a ear-splitting _crack_ echo into the air. The defeated demon then, collapsed into the ground. Looking over at him in disdain, Sebastian sighed, "You have my permission, though since you're unconscious right now, you won't remember what I just said."

"I _did_ hear what you said," James slurred, forcing a fist-pump. "I'll have Nicholas clean up the mess later and I get to marry you-" His eyes became hazy and effectively, his worn-out body gave in to exhaustion.

Natasha smirked and said aloud, "Wow, Nicholas! Your _brother_ fought for my sister's hand and _earned_ it fair-and-square! Don't _you_ want to prove yourself to me, your _bride-to-be,_ as well as my father that you're _just_ as capable?!"

Catching on to her cue, Sebastian allowed himself a small chuckled and shook his head slightly at his daughter's antics. "Get your ass out here, boy! I can take you on just fine!" He called out, while grabbing James by the leg and dragging him to where the children were. "What do you say?" he asked, as he stood proudly in front of the demonic teenager.

"I- uhm, I'll have to pass. . I have a stomach ache you see. ."

* * *

_I've been getting ready for school lately and jeeze, I can't believe I'm nervous. I mean, at my age, really? Anyways, thanks for reading. Slowly, but surely, I'm getting back into this!_


	16. One-Shot

_School has been kicking my ass, you guys. Please donate your services to me and finish up all my projects? Ah, jeez. It's been two months since I've gone on to this site and ugh. Just- **UGH**. I was really afraid that this story would start to feel like homework and unfortunately, it has. **SO I'M GIVING UP ON IT.**_

_Just kidding ~_

_I'll try my best to finish it, but I'm really busy - such is the life of a student, eh? I'm also planning a trip to Europe; I'll be visiting Rome, London (hopefully to find my very own Sebastian, or maybe a Ciel? Hmm), Florence, Paris, basically I'm going to be be parading around the whole continent. . . It's very exciting, **BUT** I obviously need money for it, so now I have a job too! It's impossible for me to balance **school, work **and a **social life** properly, uwaah! During summer I was a complete homebody, so updates were easier, but when I have classes I'm like a little butterfly, and that is **ENOUGH** rambling, oh myy godd. . . I am so sorry._

* * *

(T**his is sort of like a one-shot, since I don't know what to do to continue the previous chapter yet. So don't be confused, because this doesn't have anything to do with what you read previously. I tried to humor you guys with this one, as an apology, hopefully it works.**)

Natasha stood alone inside the manor. "Daddy!" she called, "Ciel!" She frowned, _Where are they? The servants, too. I can't hear anyone. _

Noticing that the only source of light was coming from the parlor, she started towards it. That's when she noticed she was wearing a beige-colored frock decorated with three plain bows on the bodice and no shoes. Her hair seemed to have been cut sloppily and only reached her chin. Natasha screeched ferociously, "Who dressed me and _who in the seven hells cut my hair_!"

She barged into the parlor, ready to beat anyone in her way and stopped immediately. Inside the parlor, there was a young couple posing in front of a camera for a photograph.

_I don't know these __people_, she thought to herself, _Am I in the right mansion? I'm pretty sure this is the Phantomhive manor, so who are they? _

Natasha racked her brain for a few moments, trying to see if she could remember them from the demon world. She thought that maybe she in fact, was in a different mansion, but the recalled the entrance being the same.

_Could that be Elizabeth and Ciel?_ Her heart beat faster, _Is that them? But how? Just a little bit ago-_ _Wait_. Natasha continued to analyze the couple, who had yet to notice her. She examined their faces more critically and noticed small details about them. _That's not right. Ciel's eyes aren't brown and he doesn't have a birth mark anywhere on his face. That woman's hair is darker than Elizabeth's sunny blonde. This woman's eyes are blue, not green. _

She decided the two were already physically mature and much too old to be her boss, or her friend. Natasha's lips curved downward. "Who are you?" she finally said aloud, "You're not Ciel and neither are you Elizabeth. You're not guests. And you most certainly do not live here. So tell me, who are you?"

They turned to her slowly and smiled kindly at her. The man helped the woman rise from her chair and they slowly walked towards her, each holding out a hand. Natasha stepped back.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer," she hissed.

The woman's smiled turned sweeter and she mouthed, "_Don't be so mean, Ciel. Don't you want to be good boy and stay with mommy forever?_"

"C-Ciel?" Natasha held her breath for a moment and exhaled shakily, "I-I'm not Ciel. Are you his mother?"

"_Of course she's your mother, son. What a silly thing to ask_," the man laughed, ruffling Natasha's hair. His medium colored brown eyes were impeccably warm and made her feel like the most precious thing in the world.

She slapped his hand away, "I'm wearing a _dress_! Are you an idiot? I'm a girl! My name is Natasha Michaelis, not _Ciel_! I'm not your son! I'm not- I'm not Ciel."

Out of no where, the woman shoved a mirror in front of Natasha's face and said charmingly, "_You are our son, Ciel. Isn't that right, Vincent? He's our precious boy." _She caressed Natasha cheeks and kisses her forehead.

_"Yes, Rachel, he is indeed our son. The proof is in the mirror. Why must you tease us, Ciel? A Phantomhive knows when to stop joking"_ he laughed, making Natasha feel at ease.

"That's true," she agreed, "The Phantomhive's do know their limits, at least Ciel does." She smirked, "But you see, I am _not_ part of your family and since you are dead, there's no reason for me not to take off your head."

The woman, _Rachel_, stepped into the embrace of her husband and gasped, "_Ciel! Stop scaring mommy with those words!"_

"Oh shut up," Natasha smiled and mercilessly shoved her clawed hands into the woman's throat. Blood immediately started splashed onto the floor and suddenly, the room was on fire, but it didn't burn. With a flick of her wrists, Natasha successfully decapitated her. Within seconds, the man known as Vincent was also headless, lying down on the floor. "What's going on," she whispered to herself. _Did I kill them because I was scared? But now that I think about it, maybe I was too hasty. I never get scared, so why-_

"Why? Why did you kill them?!" she heard Ciel's voice shout.

Natasha spun around and gasped softly. The strange fire that began from nothing had spread. Ciel stood in the doorway, wearing a white dress-shirt and riding trousers. She looked into his angry eyes and wondered irritably, "Where's your contract mark? Why are both of your eyes blue!"

Without warning, Ciel pierced her chest with a sword.

"Ciel."

Sebastian furrowed his brow and stared at his daughter in bed. _Did she just-? No. I must've imagined it. She'd never-I mean, no. She didn't call for him, did she? I don't think she's ever called for **anyone** in her dreams._

"Cie-l," Natasha grumbled sleepily, rolling over. "You. . Bloody prick," she leered, "I'll _kill_ you."

Her father stood over her, confused, but feeling rather amused. _I guess it's fine, as long a she doesn't profess her love for him, _Sebastian stifled a laugh. _As is that would ever happen. My little princess will never be interested in things like that. How cute would it be for her to like girls! That way, she'd never have to be in contact with a male body._ He sighed at his wishful thinking and continued his duties into the night. _I'll break any boy that tries to touch her, even if it was the young master. Contract or no contract, that's my baby. _

Sebastian unconsciously imagined Ciel hugging his daughter and growled, _That little bastard has a fiancee. He won't try anything. He won't try anything, _ he chanted.

Across the hall, Ciel woke up covered in chills. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself, rubbing his arms. _I feel like I have just been spoken ill of. _He shrugged and wrapped himself up in his blankets again and fought against the feeling of irritation.

In the morning, Natasha laughed at his face and asked, "What the hell is wrong with your eye?"

Ciel glared at her, while yawning, "I think there are more people who have a dislike for me than I thought. Their feelings reached me in my sleep."

* * *

_Proofreading- NONE._

_I'll fix this up and make it longer some other day, promise, it's just that something NEEDED to go up._


End file.
